Leaf Style Shinobi: Naruto Uzumaki
by TurboAce
Summary: So Naruto develops a style based on the leaf village, Sasukes finds Madaras fan Gunbai, Sakura has Tsunade like strength, Stronger Konoha 11, Smart Skillful Strong Naruto, Team player Sasuke, Strong Sakura .. Bad Summary I know first Naruto fanfiction *on HIATUS*
1. Prologue

Prologue Chapter

_After one day at the academy a 10 year old Naruto Uzumaki found himself wandering around Konoha. While ignoring the glares he got from the civilians he somehow found himself at the Third Training Ground. He then discovered 4 shinobi waiting there talking amongst themselves._

"Whats taking Kakashi so long?" said a kunoichi wearing a standard chunin flak jacket with red shinobi pants

"Yeah I agree with Kurenai this is such a drag" said the shinobi with a cigarette in his mouth obviously tired of waiting

"No need to worry to much Asuma he will be here" said the bandana wearing shinobi with a sword on his back

"Hayate is right no need to sweat it my eternal rival will not be late to a spar amongst comrades" said the man with green spandex with very big eyebrows

_Hearing this Naruto thought this would be a good idea to observe real shinobi combat. He quickly made his way to the nearest tree and proceeded to climb up it to get a view without being seen._

Soon after a shinobi with silver hair with a mask reading an orange book showed up.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late I found something on the way here and I had to stop to see what it was up to" said the man known as Kakashi eye smiled with a noticeable glance towards the tree containing Naruto, all of the leaf shinobi noticed what Kakashi was talking about now with nod from each of them. "Well lets get a good workout before going to see what that is now alright"

Naruto not hearing what they were saying was getting restless ready to see shinobi.

After a quick warmup with the exercise last out of the circle wins it was down to Gai and Kakashi. Naruto saw so many things the academy is not teachings with Ninjutsu such as the Burning Ash or Kenjustu like the Crescent moon dance and some incredible Taijutsu the Gai guy was using. With Kakashi saying he gives the match to Gai saying he needs to check something, the other shinobi nodding in understanding all disappeared in a shunshin jutsu. With Naruto wondering what where they went he was quickly answered when the 5 shinobi quickly appeared near him on several branches. Almost immediately Naruto fell with sudden surprise of the 5 shinobi. Almot immediately after Asuma caught him while standing on the tree trunk to Naruto defying gravity.

Naruto then preceded to say how sorry he was for spying on their training . With Gai saying its no trouble at all. Now tell what is your name kid asked Asuma. My name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki the next hokage -ttebayo. With a slight chuckle Kurenai asks then you must be at the academy right Naruto-kun. Naruto just nodded. Then you must be the rookie of the year right Naruto-kun.

Naruto couldn't help but feel embarrassed admitting to them that hes the dead-last but then proceeded to tell them that its no his fault the teachers aren't helping him and he has no friends to help him either.

After that the 3 Jonin and 2 tokubetsu jonin decided to give Naruto something to help him the academy.

Hayate gave him a new outfit saying that orange could get him killed before he even becomes a ninja stating its a huge target. The outfit contain black shinobi pants with a regular black shinobi long sleeve shirt that had leafs floating around on his shirt with regular shinobi sandals.

Kurenai gave a scroll of multiple chakra control exercises which contained more advanced ones such as the tree walking and the water walking exercise.

Kakashi gave him a books saying if he gets bored during the lectures to read these instead they contain multiple strategy guides from Konoha, stealth exercises, a Bingo Book, and even a book called Tale of a Gutsy Ninja with Kakashi stating that he would like the main character since his name is Naruto as well. Naruto couldn't help but smile broadly at that.

Asuma Gave him a scroll of 8 techniques that contained **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu****, Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu , Water Style: ****Wild Water Wave****, Lightning Style: Shadow Clone Jutsu , Wind Style: Gale Palm , Ninja Art: Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu ,Shadow Clone Jutsu and the Transparency Jutsu.** With Asuma saying that these with the Academy Jutsu you will already be a dangerous foe in the future.

And Lastly Gai gave him a green jumpsuit similar to his but smaller stating all the good uses, with Naruto accepting since he needs more clothes and he offered Naruto Taijutsu lessons after the academy to head down to Training Ground 9 for lessons in the Goken (haven't met Lee yet)

_With this Naruto was Determine to make his own style. Naruto The Leaf style Shinobi._


	2. Fanned Will of Fire

A new Fanned Will of Fire

**Time skip 2 years later**

What you miss:

_Naruto has learn the jutsus from the scrolls that Asuma and Kurenai has got him even though he still has trouble with the regular clone jutsu still making him the supposing dead-last. Naruto has became friends with Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Hinata, and slight friends with Sakura. And even became friends with Gai-sensei new students Lee and Ten-ten. With acknowledgment of respect with Neji and Sasuke. _

_Sakura, Ino and Hinata became good friends with each other helping each other out. Ino and Sakura helped with Hinata in confidence while Hinata helped motivate Ino with practicing and learning her clans jutsus and helped Sakura in learning chakra control exercises_

_After a day when Kiba, Choji and Shikamaru found Naruto training. Kiba quickly laughed at him for for wearing Gai-sensei's jumpsuit. While Choji and Shikamaru just snickered. This made Naruto very angry after learning from Kakashi that he needs to keep calm in all situations but being a 10 year old with a high temper he quickly challenged them to a fight 3 on 1. After the fight Naruto showed he's stronger than Choji in strength, faster than Kiba thanks to his weights, and had was able to rival tactical mind than Shikamaru thanks to the books that Kakashi got him. This caused Kiba and Choji to learn more of their clan's jutsu to get stronger and faster, and for Shikamaru he invites Naruto over sometimes to play Shoji the score of wins is Shikamaru 366, Naruto 332. _

_He became acquainted with Shino Ino Sakura and Hinata when trying to learn whats going on in class when he's not paying attention. They became his "study buddies."_

_When Naruto discovered that Gai-sensei was getting his own Genin team he rushed over to see Rock Lee, Ten-Ten and Neji. He quickly sympathized with Lee with being the dead-last, he and Neji respected each other since Neji is older and stronger but Naruto is smarter and has gone through Gai-sensei's youthful training regiment. He and Ten-Ten became training buddies with Ten-Ten helping Naruto with shuriken and kunai aiming while Naruto helped Ten-Ten with sending chakra and elemental chakra into her weapons._

_Naruto is a little intimidated with Sakura's playful attitude towards him (*coughs* flirting *_coughs_*****) He and Sakura were friends talked about things. They haven't became closer friends because of who Naruto thinks she likes (Sasuke). But Sakura stopped liking him over a year ago._

_Sasuke Uchiha. After the Uchiha massacre leaving few survivors, Sasuke closed himself off from his classmates spending most of his time to brood. But one day after school Naruto challenged Sasuke to a fight and surprisingly to Sasuke Naruto won. With Naruto telling Sasuke words that haven't left his mind_

This is where the story starts

"_Those who don't care about the rules are scum, but those who don't care about their comrades are worse than scum_" Naruto quoted to him. I'm an orphan I don't know what its like to have a father to have, or a mother that will love you, or even an older brother to play with I didn't have bond like you Sasuke but I'm making new ones and that is what makes me strong, That is why you will no longer be able to beat me, You constantly try to push your comrades away that want to help you. I heard that friends can be the best medicine from depression so maybe I can be your friend Sasuke. Then we will get stronger together Naruto said with a smile on his face.

Sasuke found himself wandering into his clans basement and fell over something hard.

Damn! That hurt Sasuke gritted out. He tripped over a strange looking chest with a blood seal as a lock. Sasuke curious as he was found himself pulled towards it drawing blood and swiping it over the blood seal. He found a non-folding fan with the 6 tomoes (sharingan eyes) on it, the material was seemingly made of wood but was surprisingly sturdy and seemed almost unbreakable. He also found several scrolls in it he opened the first one. It read...

Dear Uchiha,

You have found my fan if you have it means you must be destined for great things. Or just lucky. Anyway I have several scrolls to tell you how to handle my fan Gunbai. But in this letter I will tell you why and how I got this fan. This fan was crafted by my rival, my best friend, the First Hokage Senju Hashirama. He suggested by using this with my fire style jutsus will strengthen them. And he was most certainly right. He said this will strengthen your Will of Fire, and he was right but I didn't feel comfortable being an outcast in my clan so I left the village this is to whoever can carry on my legacy as the strongest Uchiha.

My last message to you would be get stronger, seek help I already know why we don't seek help, Its our pride so just swallow it up. Learning wind chakra can help with the fan jutsus. And lastly make friends I'm afraid we will be exterminated if we rebel too much from the village in the future.

Good Luck!

Sincerely Madara Uchiha

The other scrolls contain more advanced fire style jutsus such as Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation (be wary of burns or lack of oxygen. Another scroll contained the katas for using the Fan. The others weren't so important to Sasuke such as clothes or cook books. But one book amazed "steps to acquire the Sharingan.

Quickly Sasuke ran to Naruto's apartment with one thought on his mind.

He made it to his apartment, busted down the door, and yelling TEACH ME!

With this Sasuke acquired a new style of his own


	3. Rookie 9 Training Day

Begining of the Konoha 12

_A few days before the genin exam Naruto invited Sasuke, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, and Sakura for a training session and to discuss something with them._

All the academy students were all sitting an talking amongst themselves while waiting for Naruto.

In a swirl of leaves

"Hey guys sorry I'm late I saw a black cat on the way here so I took the long way here." Naruto said sounding too much like Kakashi.

"Baka! we were waiting for you for 30 minutes why you call us all here anyway." Ino yelled while voicing everyones opinions.

"Well I first wanted to share some information with you all and I think you all will be interested in it." Naruto said

"Just tell us already this is already troublesome listening to Ino talk all day now" Shikamru said lazily

"Alright well first its about the genin exam. After we pass the test there is another test after that one." Naruto said slightly more seriously

"What other test Naruto?" Kiba said really confused

"Well after the test at the academy we have a test from our sensei's. I got this information from Team 9 which consists of Maito Gai, Neji Hyuuga, Ten-Ten, and Rock Lee. Lee told me that out of all the graduating students only 9 of them will pass since it has a 66.66 failure percentage. And Team 9 was the only ones becoming genin that year. I'm telling you all this since I have a good idea on what the teams will be." Stated Naruto

"Well what are they Naruto?" Asked Choji eating some chips

"They will want to recreate the Ino-Shika-Cho formation so there will be a team of Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji." stated Naruto

"Yeah thats why my dad said that I should get along with Shikamaru and Choji better saying I will most likely have to work with them in the future" Ino said

"Yep now I have to work with an annoying blonde how troublesome." Said Shikamaru looking up at the clouds.

"Yep I also overheard that one sensei's going to make a tracking team and it will consist of a Hyuuga a Inuzuka and an Aburame" said Naruto looking at Hinata Kiba and Shino

That's sound plausible It will be Konoha's best interest for a tracking squad. Said Shino

"And we get to find some cool ninja and kick ass" yelled Kiba

"And lastly the 2nd Hokage started a tradition where the top student in the fields and the top rookie in the written portion will be paired with the dead-last forming the attack group. So basically we have the best shot at becoming genin this year" stated Naruto

"What do you mean all of us no one here is dead-last" said Sakura

"Hehe actually I am they take account of all 4 years at the academy and I was dead last for 2 of them and I can't do a basic bunshin so I'm therefore the dead-last with Sasuke and Sakura being the top students." Said Naruto with a sheepish smile on his face

"How troublesome our arguably best classmate and one that even helps us is the dead-last" said Shikamaru

"Yeah, anyway the other reason I called you here is for the test our sensei's are going to give us." Said Naruto

"Well what is it Naruto" asked Sasuke getting a little impatient by taping his foot repeatingly

"I'm getting to that, the Ino-Shika-Cho will probably have something to do with trapping the opponent, while the tracking team is probably going to be an advance version of hide and seek , while my group is going to be more of a survival test like 3 genin vs 1 jonin said Naruto getting a little tired of speaking

"I think we should get used to working in our group so we can have an unfair advantage in our test, so what do you think we should do Shikamaru." Naruto asked him

"Why are you asking me?" Asked Shikamaru

"Well your the best at making plans so I thought I asked you" said Naruto

"Troublesome, well for my group, we will have to try to trap the one holding this red leaf. Pulling out a red leaf out of his pocket. you guys will decide who will get it while we will have to try to find it from the all of you under a time limit. Then Naruto Sakura and Sasuke vs all of us since it will be a survival test for them. And if we have time the tracking team will have to find all of us scattered throughout the village. Before it gets to dark." Shikamaru said while still looking up at the clouds

"That means we have 9 hours till it gets too dark to properly train" Naruto said so which group wants to go first.

"How about your group Naruto" asked Hinata acting a little shy

"Sure, you ready Sasuke? Sakura? "Asked Naruto slipping into his Goken style position

"Of course" said Sasuke and Sakura slipping into the Uchiha and Academy style positions respectively

BATTLE START

Choji quickly started it out by using his **Human Boulder Jutsu** with Naruto and Sasuke jumping out of the way with Sakura still standing in the same position.

Then she did something nobody expected she stood her hand out and stopped Choji completely using to same hand to grab his hair and her other to punch Choji through some trees making him unconscious

"How was that Naruto-kun!?" yelled Sakura with a big smile on her face.

Naruto just giving a sheepish thumbs up. While Sasuke could only grin and shake his head. Then Naruto and Sasuke regrouped with Sakura quickly With Naruto explaining their plan.

"Okay my plan were to take out the biggest threat. We are all close range fighters with me and Sasuke and me knowing some Mid-range jutsus. So should we go for Shikamaru first since if he gets a plan fast enough we will really be in trouble. Or should we go for Kiba since he is very fast and strong plus with Akamaru it will be from 3 on 1 to 3 on 2 Which doesn't help." Naruto said

"Lets go for Kiba first it will be beneficial to take out their heavy hitters like I just did." stated Sakura looking over in Choji's direction

"Alright lets go for Kiba." Naruto said _I hope Shikamaru's not one step ahead of me_

Naruto Sakura Sasuke (Team 7)vs. Kiba Akamaru Hinata Shino (Team 8)

"Incoming!" Hinata called out with her Byakugan active

"Alright its time for my rematch!" Kiba yelled with him and Akamaru in the ready position

Naruto Sakura and Sasuke landed

"Damn it! They are all here this will take longer Naruto said getting ready with a frown on his face

"Whats wrong, so there all here big deal we can take them" Sasuke said confidently with a smirk on his face.

"That's not the issue they weren't together at first that means they already know we will attack in a group, meaning we are in a trap" said Naruto preparing some hand signs

"No worries we'll have to take them out before Shikamaru and Ino get here. Sasuke! Maneuver 7" called Sakura

Sakura ran towards the other group stopping a good 15 feet away, stopping and turning hands out, with Sasuke running towards her using Sakura hands as a springboard lifting him up about 40 feet in the air with him forming hand signs. (Young Justice Maneuver 7)

"**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu" **called Sasuke with it flaming down towards the tracking team ,

"**Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation"** called Hinata with a huge dome surrounding her friends.

"Sorry guys I used too much chakra Hinata said as she was knocked unconscious by Sakura quickly

Shino was taken out by the heat of the dome causing him to faint from the humidity. Leaving Kiba and Akamaru

"**Na-Ru-To Uzumaki Barrage"** and then Kiba was taken out as well as Sakura effectively knocking out Akamaru

"Who's Next!?" Sasuke called out


	4. Preparing for the Exams

True leaf style Naruto Uzumaki Ch 4

Preparing for Exams

Time skip team meeting

"Alright now that everyone's here lets introduce ourselves" said Asuma

Um why is there 9 Genin here I though teams were of teams of 4 with 3 Genin and 1 Jonin said Ino

"Well the Hokage is trying something different we going to rotate between the 9 of you and the 3 of us" said Kurenai

"So that you can get used to working with each other" said Asuma

"Now lets introduce ourselves, I'll start" said Kakashi looking at no takers

My name is Kakashi Hatake my likes and dislikes are none of your business I have a lot of hobbies and I don't have a dream. Said Kakashi with an eye smile

"All we got was his name" Kiba whispered

All right I'll go my name is Asuma Sarutobi I like to play shogi, and relax my dislikes are fighting when I don't have to and my dream is for you all to surpass us said Asuma

My name is Kurenai Yuhi I like having evening drinks I dislike perverts my hobbies are walking my dream is to start a family Kurenai said glancing at Asuma and Kakashi

Now you guys turn said Kakashi oblivious to Kurenai's glances

After they went there was only 2 left

My name is Sasuke Uchiha my likes are sparing with my friends, and rice balls I dislike many things my dream I to restore the honor to my clan and help my friends with their goals.

Good and lastly you said Kakashi pointing to Naruto

Everyone looked at Naruto being curious

Um my name is Naruto Uzumaki I like my friends and ramen my dislikes are people judging people without getting to know them my hobbies are training, playing shogi, and pulling pranks and my dream … is to have a family said Naruto in a unusual quiet tone

Alright were going to give you a number based on your skill level wit 1 the best 9 the worst this will be used when organizing into teams and codename for missions. Said Kurenai

1 Sasuke

2 Sakura

3 Ino

4 Shino

5 Hinata

6 Choji

7 Kiba

8 Shikamaru

9 Naruto

Okay 1,2,9 with Kakashi, 3,6,8 with Asuma and 4,5,7 with me said Kurenai

1,2,9 did the bell test

3,6,8 did trap the enemy

4,5,7 did advance hide and seek

They got back together after their exercises with Asuma discussing their plans

Okay Kurenai will handle genjutsu, chakra control, stealth and tracking, Kakashi will handle taijutsu, and ninjutsu I will handle teamwork, strategy, tactics and explaining about how Konoha does things. You go to whenever you want for how many amount of days. Said Asuma

What do you mean Asuma-sensei asked Hinata

Well if you all wanted to go to Kakashi for training you can but Kakashi may not be able to teach all of you all at the same time. But if there more spread out more people benefit and advance faster stated Asuma

This will start tomorrow, I'm at training ground 8, Kakashi at training ground 3 and Asuma at training ground 11 we will ALL be there at 7:00 in the morning said Kurenai lookng at Kakashi

Hmm you say something said Kakashi looking up from his book

Whatever said Kurenai obviously annoyed

At Naruto's tree house

You sure to use this place as our base of operations Naruto asked Kiba

Yeah said Naruto

are you sure this is where you spend all your time when your not training or not with us asked Choji

Yeah I'm sure this way we can get stronger together said Naruto thinking back to when he found it

_Flashback_

_After a day of training from Gai a 10 year old Naruto he was wandering around the training grounds where he bumped into a tree he noticed a seal on the tree, with hi being curious he put chakra on the seal and it open up to show a huge room with 12 beds, multiple scrolls, weapons and multiple other things. First thing Naruto did was to tell the Sandaime._

_What is it Naruto asked the Sandaime_

_I found something ji-san can you look at it for me asked Naruto_

_Alright Naruto lets go said the Sandaime glad to get away from paperwork_

_after wandering to training ground 99_

_Is this what you were talking about Naruto said the Sandaime looking at the tree_

_Yes, watch this said Naruto he puts his hand on the tree sends chakra into it and a secret bunker appears in the tree_

_Oh my! Said the Sandaime looking at all the things inside the tree_

_So ji-san what is this place asked Naruto_

_This was the 1st hokages secret bunker but abandoned it for another bunker, apparently he left everything in here said the Sandaime_

_Well can I have it then Ji-san, I'm going to be Hokage one day so I'm going to need my own secret bunker right said Naruto with puppy dog eyes_

_Sure Naruto but only let people you trust know its here alright said the Third Hokage_

_Alright! Said Naruto with a ear to ear smile _

_Flashback end_

2 months later

"Well now that we made all of you guys ready were nominating you all for the Chunin exams here in Konoha" said Kakashi

"Really? Were rookies fresh out of the academy with not a lot of experience and the exams are dangerous. So why?" Asked Shikamaru

"Well to be perfectly honest the council wants all the clan heirs to participate especially Sasuke, this is to represent our strength" Answered Asuma

"Since the teams have to be in teams of 3 here look at these" Kurenai said while passing out a sheets of papers with them saying:

Team 1 Ino, Naruto and Sasuke with Kakashi

Team 2, Kiba Choji and Shikamaru with Asuma

Team 3, Sakura Shino, and Hinata with Kurenai

Alright everyone relax for the rest of the day come to the academy tomorrow

Everyone left except Team 1

"Um... Naruto-kun why are you always wearing that orange jumpsuit, it doesn't help you in stealth and other things" asked Ino

Well there is a variety of reasons for that, there's-said Naruto

-training in stealth since no one caught him doing pranks since after he was done, its his favorite color, and can't get anything else because of the kyuubi interrupted Sasuke answering Ino's question for Naruto

Yep that sounds about right said Naruto

(All his friends already know about the kyuubi)

Well your not doing these exams looking like that were going shopping said Ino dragging Naruto who was crying anime tears

Sasuke could only laugh at his friend suspense

Naruto's getting a new style


	5. Chunin Exams?

True Leaf Style: Naruto Uzuamki Ch 5

Chunin Exams?

"You know Ino I kinda like the clothes we all got" said Naruto

"Yeah its comfortable and I can move with ease" commented Sasuke

"You guys should listen to me more huh" said Ino feeling proud of their outfits

Naruto was wearing standard black shinobi sandals and pants, he changed his headband cloth from blue to black which he now wore across his arm(similar to Shikamaru) letting his hair down, he also was wearing a tactical utility belt and he wore the shirt Hayate gave him which was a black shirt with green leaves falling on it but he also wore a green long sleeve shirt underneath and if you look closely you can see multiple seals across his outfit and skin. He also had orange shinobi gloves hanging from his utility belt.

Sasuke was wearing black shinobi shorts to replace the white ones he replaces his elbow warmers for black arm guards his blue shirt exchanged for a darker navy blue shirt with the Uchiha fan symbol on his back. He carries Gunbai on his back as well

Ino didn't change much she took off her bandages and elbow warmers, now replace with a long sleeve black shirt underneath , and wears her headband across her headband now

"Maybe... here Ino Sasuke put these on said Naruto handing Sasuke 2 wristband and Ino 2 wristbands

The first wristband is a distress call if were separated or we need trouble send a little of chakra to it and people will know you are in trouble and the second one is for when we need Ino to use your Yamanaka clan telepathy to connect to everyone." said Naruto

After walking in the academy they notice multiple teams from Suna, Kumo, and even a few from Kiri and Iwa. They decided to lay low to go to the room as quickly and discreetly as possible. When they made by the genjutsu and entered the waiting room Naruto gave his wristbands to team 2 and 3 and told them the purpose of wearing them and that they all need to work together since their the rookies. The did this as quietly as possible not provoking a glasses wearing Konoha genin to come over.

1st test

"My name is Morino Ibiki I am the proctor for the 1st part of this exam. Now everyone take a seat where you see your number." Said Ibiki

All of the rookies looked at Naruto sweating at the thought of him taking a written test.

"This test has 10 questions, 9 on your sheet and the last one 15 minutes before time is up. If you cheat you get 2 marks if you get 10 marks you and your team is out of the exams. Okay start!" Said Ibiki

Naruto after looking at the question he immediately knew he was gonna need help if his question was If the enemy ninja with the rank of jounin is hiding in a tree 100 yards away and you are guarding 12 loudmouth hyperactive kids what do you do? Write detail response here:

'I'll ask Ino' thought Naruto putting chakra in his 2nd wristband

'Hey Naruto whats wrong?' asked Ino

'Can you link everyone up' asked Naruto

'Sure... there everyone's linked up' said Ino

'Hey guys Naruto here um do any of you know the answers to this test' asked Naruto

'No'

'No'

'No these are too hard'

'No'

Yes I do answered Shino

'Really how?' asked Kiba

'I used my parasetic insects to look over at other peoples test and have them relay them back to me' answered Shino in his monotone voice

'I get it he cheated, he never said we couldn't cheat it's if we cheat more than once, I got a plan' Naruto said in his aha moment

'Well spill it' asked Choji

'Okay first Sasuke and Hinata use your Sharingan and Byakugan to read the answers in front of you' said Naruto

'Got it' they both said

'Sharingan' Sasuke thought when 2 tomoes in each eye appeared and studied the pencil movements to know the answers

'Byakugan' Hinata thought looking through the other person to see his answers

'Second Shin keep doing what your doing, Kiba have Akamaru hide in your hood and let him see over your head, while Ino used the telepathy to have Sakura recite the answers in her head so me, you, Shikamaru and Choji can write down the answers. Okay execute!' Naruto recited to the others

Second test

"Congratulations on passing the first test everyone. Now-" said Ibiki

"-What's up bitches its Mitarashi Anko here your 2nd exam proctor and... What the hell Ibiki 30 teams did you even try to eliminate them" yelled Anko

"There is very talented group here this time around" said Ibiki trying to hide his disappointment

"Whatever I'll reduce them to at least half come on to training ground 44" said Anko

"Welcome to the Forest of Death aka Training ground 44, The point is to get both of these scrolls a heaven and an earth scroll, each team will get one of these its up to you to acquire the other scroll, now sign these wavers because there will be deaths" said Anko showing the scrolls and passing out wavers

'Hey everyone how about we call a truce so that if we see each other we won't fight each other but help each other' thought Sakura to the whole rookie 9

'I agree we don't need useless fighting amongst ourselves' agreed Hinata

'Team 1 has Earth' said Sasuke

'Team 2 has Earth' said Kiba

'Team 3 has Earth' said Shino

'Alright Ino drop the connection we need you in the forest to pay 100% attention alright' said Sakura

'Right... I'm dropping the connection' said Ino

At each gate they waited, with team 1

"Okay our first plan of action should be to get to the river quickly to ambush other teams, Ino should hold our scroll to throw off people thinking the Uchiha prodigy has it" said Naruto

"Why not you" asked Sasuke

"To others I seemed the weakest so they would overthink that they would give it to there weakest member therefore people tend to either over or underestimate the girl thinking the guys will be stronger. Which is not true all the time Ino." Said Naruto

"So Naruto will be point while me and Sasuke are on the sides of you" said Ino

(nods)

"Alright begin!" yelled Anko with that being said each gate opened

They all took off

Team 2

"Kiba is there any enemies nearby." Asked Shikamaru

"Let me check well there's..."Kiba said before getting slammed to the ground by something hard

"Kiba!" Yelled Choji

When team 2 got to the ground where Kiba landed they noticed 3 shinobi walking towards them.

Kiri shinobi to be specific

"Hand over your scroll then we will go easy on you" said the shinobi with white hair with a blue tint to it

"Yeah right" answered Kiba getting ready

"**Gatsuuga" **Kiba cried out heading over to the Kiri shinobi with white hair when one stopped him with a swing of his sword that was shaped like a flounder with two handles.

"Which scroll do you guys have? Then me Suigetsu and Chojuro will stop" asked the 3rd shinobi that sounds more like a she

"We have the earth scroll" said Choji

"Perfect they have a earth scroll two might as well leave them alone" said the now revealed to be Suigetsu

"Whats your name" Shikamaru asked the Kunoichi

"My name is Haku" said the now revealed Haku (I made Haku a girl I know, I didn't want an OC yet)

Then they vanished in a Kiri Shunshin

Man how troublesome said Shikamaru knowing thays the Ice girl that Naruto Sakura and Sasuke fought on their first mission an helped motivate her and Zabuza to go back to Kiri with the new Mizukage, looking at his wristband that was now glowing telling that someone needed help

Before he could finish that thought he heard Sakura yelling at him now through Ino's telepathy

'We need help these Iwa shinobi are to tough we can't break through requesting backup' said Sakura sounding out of breath.

'Team 2 is on their way to help' said Shikamaru

'I'm coming to' Naruto said

'No you need to stay with Sasuke and Ino they could need you.' Said Sakura in a commanding tone

'fine... just don't die okay' said Naruto thus ending the connection

"Kiba use your nose to sniff out Sakura Hinata and Shino" said Choji

"On it" said Kiba sniffing the area. "This way!" he said launching off with Shikamaru and Choji following him

Team 1

"I hope there okay" said Naruto visually showing he's worried

"No need to worry our sensei's sad we were all at least mid chunin to mid Jonin level in skill in strength." Said Ino

"Or are you worried about your little girlfriend" said the teasing Sasuke with a smirk on his face

"Sakura's not my girlfriend" yelled the embarrassed Naruto

"I didn't say Sakura baka" said Sasuke snickering at his best friend

"Shutup teme!" yelled Naruto not noticing Ino frown on her face

Thus 4 teams of Kumo teams jumped down

"Hand over your scroll" said Kumo shinobi 1

"Or we will kill you" said Kumo shinobi 2

"Yeah right... Team 1 lets use tactic 3" said Naruto

"Right!" said Sasuke

"Right lets go!" said Ino

**Mind Disturbance Jutsu **Ino had called then all the Kumo shinobi became confused bumping into each other due to her jutsu

Meanwhile Naruto and Sasuke used Manever 7 to launch Naruto in the air causing him to make a few hand seals and use **Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu **above shooting down towards the Kumo Shinobi while Sasuke uses Gunbai to control the flames with wind causing an inferno around them causing them to either pass out from the lack of oxygen or the intense heat.

When they all passed out Ino looked through each of their belongings looking for the scrolls and unique objects to be collected.

They had 7 scrolls meaning the Kumo shinobi only needed 1 more scroll

She found 4 heaven scrolls and 3 earth scrolls meaning the now have 4 pairs of scrolls

"Too easy" commented Sasuke

"I also found scrolls with Kumo style techniques they were probably learning" said Ino giving the scrolls to Naruto to seal up in one of his blank scrolls in his utility belt.

This caused the 3 kumo shinobi hiding in the trees to tense up

"Good thing we didn't join them huh Karui, Samui" said the Kumo shinobi

"Shut up Omoi we need to find a different target" said Karui

"Shes right we need to go before they sense us" said Samui

Right" Omoi said

"Let's go to the river then check on and relay our success to team 2 and 3" said Naruto

Ino and Sasuke nodded before they all took off

Team 2 and 3 Hiding behind Sakura's Earth Style: Earth Style Wall

"Damn it! We need to find a way to take out that Deidara guy and his clay explosives" said Kiba with Akamaru barking in agreement

"Yeah without him the other two aren't so tough" said Choji

"But we need a plan to take him down" said Shino looking at Shikamaru

"Its hard to focus with the constant explosions going around us" said Shikamaru entering his thinking position

"Maybe we should ask Naruto-kun he not here so he should come up with a plan better." Said Hinata

"NO! we told Naruto not to come here because we could handle it we need to prove to him that we gotten stronger and we can take care of ourselves" said Sakura upset at the fact to rely on Naruto

"Shes right anyway during her short speech I come up with a plan" said Shikamaru getting out of his position telling them his plan

"Let's go!" yelled Kiba

Right everyone else said

Team 1

"Hey I sense Team 2 and 3 coming here" said Ino

"Awesome that means they won" said Naruto

"Hn" grunted Sasuke

Team 1 2 and 3

"So guys how did it go said a smiling" Ino looking at the exhausted group of genin

"troublesome" mumbled Shikamaru going to sleep

Shino decided to tell Team 1 what happen

_Flashback_

_Hinata repeatedly used her _**Airpalms**_ to counter the explosives causing a bunch of smoke. Kiba and Choji went to Deidaras teamates Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi and restrained them long enough for Shikamaru to use the smoke to use his___**Kagemane no Jutsu**_to hold the all enemies long enough with this he e__nabled Shino use his insects to creep onto the 3 Iwa shinobi and started sucking there chakra out. And Sakura to use___**Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death**_ but not kill them to make sure to hold them when Shikamaru released his jutsu_

_After 10 minutes the Iwa's shinobi passed out and found out they had two heaven scrolls meaning one for each team. Then they all took off when they noticed Deidara starting to wake up._

_Flashback End_

"Cool! meaning we all have the scrolls we need now lets head to the tower tomorrow since your all exhausted" said Naruto

Next Day

"Alright lets make a formation" said Shikamaru

"Right lets have Kiba and Akamaru at point to sniff out the competition, then Ino-shika-cho behind him in triangle position with Choji at point to back-up Kiba then Naruto in the middle since he can attack from all angles then me Hinata Sakura an Shino in maji formation with Hinata in back with her Byakugan covering our back" said Sasuke

"Good if its alright with our captain we may go" said Shino looking at Naruto causing others to look at each him as well

"But I'm not a leader" said Naruto

"Well you do come up with the best plans and got us all together and you are the strongest here even Kakashi-sensei said that he needs the Sharingan to keep up with you making you at least mid jonin strength it would make sense plus we haven't even seen you in fight seriously" Said Sasuke

"Yeah you used to say all the time your dream is to be Hokage, well the Hokage has followers he will need a head in the intel division" said Ino

"In tracking" said Kiba

"A police force" said Sasuke

"Military strategist" said Shikamaru

"Head of Anbu " said Shino

"Food manager" said Choji

"Clan head" said Hinata

"And the head of the Hospital" said Sakura

"Hehe 'I got awesome friends'... but we first need to make chunin if your ready lets take Sasuke formation and go, we will call it Formation H, lets go!" Naruto said

They made there way to the tower and all made it by they saw only one team and that was the Suna team that contained Temari Kankuro and Gaara.

"Okay everyone relax we have 3 days to relax" said Naruto to his friends

3 days later

"Welcome everyone, congratulations to everyone passing the 2nd exam." Said the Sandaime

9 teams made it (27 genin)

Team 1

Team 2

Team 3

Team Gai

Suna team (Gaara Temari, and Kankuro)

Iwa team (Deidara, Kurotsuchi, and Akatsuchi)

Kiri Team(Suigetsu, Chojuro and Haku)

Kumo Team (Omoi, Karui and Samui)

Sound Team (Dosu, Zaku and Kin)

"Now the third exam is a fighting match you will go one vs one with your opponent in 1 month to see if your ready to be Chunin." Said the Sandaime

(someone asked why a month and Sandaime answered the same as in the canon)

"Here are the matches" said the Sandaime

Match 1: Hinata vs Neji

Match 2: Shino vs Zaku

Match 3: Kiba vs Suigetsu

Match 4: Omoi vs Kin

Match 5: Karui vs Ino

Match 6: Sakura vs Dosu

Match 7: Sasuke vs Kankuro

Match 8: Rock Lee vs Gaara

Match 9: Temari vs Shikamaru

Match 10: Akatsuchi vs Choji

Match 11: Ten-Ten vs Haku

Match 12: Chojuro vs Samui

Match 13 will be a three way match :Naruto vs Deidara vs Kurotsuchi

"You have 1 month so be prepared" said the Sandaime

Sandaime was looking at Naruto knowing that his was a test to become Jonin instead of Chunin knowing his skill level

_Flashback_

_Hokages office _

_Hiruzen Sarutobi was spying on his little Naruto-chan growing up throw his crystal ball._

_'So Naruto's at mid jonin level already huh' thought Hiruzen since he was trying to find a successor_

_'He may be young but maybe we need that to balance out me getting too old I'm nearly 70._

_get kakashi gai and kurenai in here said the Sandaime to his Anbu_

_they all appeared moments later_

"_I have a question about Naruto and his classmates and your team gai with their growth?" asked the Sandaime_

"_Well Hinata has a good aptitude in her clan style she mastered the **kaiten **and **airpalm** but is struggling in the **64 palms** the most she got is 16 but here ninjustu in water jutsu is good her genjutsu is above average chunin her taijutsu is above average in hyuuga standards it makes me curious on how she will do against he cousin Neji" said Kurenai noticing the Sandaime writing things down as she talked_

"_I'll go with Neji first he virtually knows no ninjutsu but has potential he knows a few genjutsu his highest being a b-rank techniques his taijutsu is superb he can give hiashi a run for his money. He mastered the** 64 palms** but is struggling in the **kaiten** and doesn't know the **airpalms **I was going to help him once he makes chunin" said Gai looking proud_

"_I'll go next with Choji he is superb in taijutsu he arguably the fastest in his clan thanks to Naruto gravity seals. He can repel genjutsu but only knows 2 techniques he shows potential in ninjutsu with his creativity to use his hair with the human boulder to make spiky human boulder he also can use the super expansion justu for at least an hour he is also adept in his staff" said Asuma_

"_I'll go with Sakura she is average in taijutsu but I think she discovered the secret to Tsunade-sama's strength since when shes trying to impress someone she uses chakra in her fist and she can create craters but no where near as big as Tsunade-sama's. Her genjutsu is superb knowing how to do the tree binding techniques and many more. Her ninjutsu is slightly below average only knowing 1 besides the academy ones albeit it is a b-rank she is still struggling. And If I might add her medical ninjustu is good as well shes could be on par with Shizune-chan" said Kakashi reading his book_

"_Well I'll go with Kiba he is still rash but he know when things need to get done. His taijutsu is good he has above average thanks to his speed with the gravity seals similar to choji. He is able to repel high genjustus thanks to Akamaru. He is trying out fire ninjutsu otherwise his ninjutsu is above average" said Kurenai_

"_Then I'll go next with Ino she has a good variety of techniques. She use flowers as weapons such as kunai to throw off her opponents especially since hers is laced with poisons. Her clans ninjutsus is a great asset to her she uses telepathy on a daily basis to talk to her friends so its above average. Her taijustus similar to Sakura's but not strength but more agility flexibility. If I may add her and Naruto are a good pair since if she uses her mind body clone switch justu with his clones then you have 2 different fighting styles coming at you. Her genjustu again is similar to Sakura but more advanced while her medical ninjutsu is lower than Sakura's" said Asuma_

"_Yosh! I'll go next with Ten-Ten thanks to my other youthful students Naruto and Lee, Ten-ten is learning the goken style taijutsu to help her in close combat situations. But shes nowhere near Lee or Naruto's level in it. Her ninjustu is average with potential to go above since she can send wind and lightning chakra into her weapons. Her genjutsu is average but kenjustu I off the charts it appears she can use any weapon like a master. She is also dabbling into medical ninjustu but is a beginner at it." said Gai _

"_I'll go with Sasuke, his taijustu, ninjutsu and genjustu are all superb being low jonin level. His greatest asset being his being his fan using it with his or someone else's fire style to make devastating attacks." Said Kakashi_

"_Now I will go into Shino, he is average in taijutsu but considering his clan he is really good. His ninjutsu is above average knowing earth jutsus along with his clan justus. He is able to use genjutsu I put him in between Hinata and Kiba's level. But he has a great tactical mind when it comes to strategies." Said Kurenai_

"_Yosh!now I can go into my youthful student ROCK LEE!. His taijustu is already at a masters level. Albeit to his condition he can't use nin or genjutsu. But thanks to Naruto he put seals on his legs to make his youthfulness burn by putting a fire seal to whoever he allows will get hit by his flame covered kick. He uses his nun-chucks as his weapons he is adept at them but prefers taijustu." yelled Gai_

"_Next is Shikamaru his taijustu is above average but doesn't use it since he hasn't been put in a situation to use it in. his ninjustu is above average as well thanks to his cans jutsu he already mastered the shadow sewing technique. He is also starting to use fire style techniques so he can create light to go with his shadow. His genjustu is average he know how to repel them but only knows d-rank techniques. His tactical mind is greater than Shino and mind since he beat me in every single game of shoji we played in." said Asuma_

"_Okay Kakashi tell me about Naruto" asked the Sandaime still writing things down but his tone is curious_

"_Fine Naruto Uzumaki is excellent in Nin, tai, gen ken, and fuinjutsu and average at medical ninjutsu. He like Shikamaru has a good tactical mind but the difference is Shikamaru needs time for excellent plan while Naruto can make a great plan quickly in the midst of battle. I can give you all there stats that we had collected over the past months" said Kakashi puling out a book._

"_Let me see that." 'Lets see...' Said the Sandaime looking through the book_

_Neji Hyuuga_

_Ninjutsu: 2.5/5_

_Taijutsu: 4/5_

_Genjutsu: 3/5_

_Stamina: 4/5_

_Speed: 4/5_

_Intelligence: 3/5_

_Strength: 3/5_

_Hand Seals: 4/5_

_Total: 27.5/40 _

_Skill Level: Low-Jonin_

_Ten-Ten_

_Ninjutsu: 3/5_

_Taijutsu: 3/5_

_Genjutsu: 3/5_

_Stamina: 4/5_

_Speed: 4/5_

_Intelligence: 4/5_

_Strength: 2.5/5_

_Hand Seals: 5/5_

_Total: 28.5/40_

_Skill Level: Low-Jonin_

_Rock Lee_

_Ninjutsu: 1/5_

_Taijutsu: 5/5_

_Genjutsu: 1/5_

_Stamina: 4/5_

_Speed: 5/5_

_Intelligence: 2/5_

_Strength: 3/5_

_Hand Seals: 1/5_

_Total: 22/40_

_Skill Level: High Chunin_

_Kiba Inuzuka_

_Ninjutsu: 3/5_

_Taijutsu: 4/5_

_Genjutsu: 3/5_

_Stamina: 4/5_

_Speed: 4/5_

_Intelligence: 2/5_

_Strength: 3/5_

_Hand Seals: 3/5_

_Total: 26/40_

_Skill Level: High Chunin/Low Jonin_

_Shino Aburame_

_Ninjutsu: 4/5_

_Taijutsu: 2/5_

_Genjutsu: 3/5_

_Stamina: 3/5_

_Speed: 3/5_

_Intelligence: 4/5_

_Strength: 3/5_

_Hand Seals: 4/5_

_Total: 26/40_

_Skill Level: High Chunin/Low Jonin_

_Hinata Hyuuga_

_Ninjutsu: 3/5_

_Taijutsu: 4/5_

_Genjutsu: 4/5_

_Stamina: 4/5_

_Speed: 3/5_

_Intelligence: 3/5_

_Strength: 2/5_

_Hand Seals: 4/5_

_Total: 24/40_

_Skill Level: High Chunin_

_Choji Akimichi_

_Ninjutsu: 3/5_

_Taijutsu: 4/5_

_Genjutsu: 3/5_

_Stamina: 3/5_

_Speed: 2/5_

_Intelligence: 3/5_

_Strength: 5/5_

_Hand Seals: 3/5_

_Total: 26/40_

_Skill Level: High Chunin/ Low Jonin_

_Ino Yamanka_

_Ninjutsu: 4/5_

_Taijutsu: 3/5_

_Genjutsu: 3/5_

_Stamina: 2/5_

_Speed: 3/5_

_Intelligence: 3/5_

_Strength: 3/5_

_Hand Seals: 4/5_

_Total: 25/40_

_Skill Level: High Chunin/ _

_Shikamaru Nara_

_Ninjutsu: 4/5_

_Taijutsu: 3/5_

_Genjutsu: 3/5_

_Stamina: 3/5_

_Speed: 3/5_

_Intelligence: 5/5_

_Strength: 3/5_

_Hand Seals: 3/5_

_Total: 27/40_

_Skill Level: Low-Jonin_

_Sakura Haruno_

_Ninjutsu: 2/5_

_Taijutsu: 4/5_

_Genjutsu: 4/5_

_Stamina: 3/5_

_Speed: 3/5_

_Intelligence: 3/5_

_Strength: 3/5_

_Hand Seals: 3/5_

_Total: 25/40_

_Skill Level: High Chunin_

_Sasuke Uchiha_

_Ninjutsu: 4/5_

_Taijutsu: 4/5_

_Genjutsu: 4/5_

_Stamina: 4/5_

_Speed: 4/5_

_Intelligence: 4/5_

_Strength: 3/5_

_Hand Seals: 4/5_

_Total: 31/40_

_Skill Level: High Jonin/ Anbu/ _

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_Ninjutsu: 5/5_

_Taijutsu: 5/5_

_Genjutsu: 4/5_

_Stamina: 5/5_

_Speed: 5/5_

_Intelligence: 4/5_

_Strength: 4/5_

_Hand Seals: 2/5_

_Total: 34/40_

_Skill Level: High Jonin/ Anbu/ Kage_

_Hiruzen Sarutobi eyes widen looking at Naruto and Sasuke Skill level's but frowned at Naruto Hand Seals._

"_Oh I might add that Naruto hand seals aren't higher since when he fights he uses mostly taijutsu with the shunshin, substitute justu and traps with weapons and seals which he can use most of his justu without hand seals anymore since he used them so much he mastered them. He can use Genjutsu and Ninjutsu but doesn't unless he using it with a team because he feels that if he mastered the basics enough he can survive with those alone which he has I might add so if you can find a way to make him practice his Hand seal speed he can be Hokage by 15." commented Asuma knowing his dad was looking for a successor since the 4ths death._

"_Interesting... So Kakashi how would he fair against you 1 on 1" asked Hiruzen_

"_Well realistically he could hold his ground against all 4 of us (Gai, Asuma, Kurenai and Kakashi) but I haven't seen his full power yet since he still has Gai's weights on plus his gravity seals on so his speed is unknown" said Kakashi_

"_I'll speak with him on that, would you recommend him for Jonin." asked Hiruzen_

"_In all honesty Hokage-sama I would, all he needs is experience with other ninja and to earn the respect of the civilians" said Kurenai_

"_Alright your dismissed oh and by the way all your students are waiting at the tower for you" said the Hokage_

"_Yes sir!" said the 4 Jonin_

_'I need to find Jiraiya' the third Hokage thought_

_Flashback End_


	6. We are at War!

Passing the Will of Fire and We are at war!

**Naruto's Apartment**

"Alright Kakashi-sensei said to improve my hand seal speed but I want to speak to Hayate for a little I haven't seen him in awhile" said Naruto looking for Hayate heading to training ground 3

**At Training ground 3**

'Hey sensei your son is gonna be Hokage soon, I spoke with Hokage-sama and he says if he wins his fight he can become Jonin, and once he gets more experience he can become the Godaime and most of the clan heads agreed even Danzo but I feel he's going to manipulate Naruto if he gets to that position but I'll be there to watch over him well isn't that good but I feel he is growing up too fast... like me... what would you do sensei?' asked Kakashi looking at the memorial stone

'Well Obito and Rin are coming back today from a mission (remember I said there is a few survivors from the massacre not just Sasuke) maybe they can help train my other students, Rin can help Sakura and Obito can help Sasuke since there both Uchiha and I guess I have Naruto ya know whenever I have a kid I hope Naruto looks over him or her like I tried to do with him and you did with me, maybe it can be tradition 'thought Kakashi with an eye smile

'But I feel if he finds out about you and Kushina his views on Konoha might change but even so I feel that Naruto will stay alright' thought Kakashi

"Hey Kakashi-sensei!" yelled Naruto

'Well gotta go see ya later sensei' "Yeah Naruto" said Kakashi

"Whatcha doin' Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto

"well just talking to my sensei again, I have something to tell you Naruto" said Kakashi in a serious tone

"What is it?" asked Naruto

"Well its about your parents" said Kakashi

…

**Uchiha Compound **

"Hey Obito, Rin your back!" said Sasuke

"Well yeah I need to watch out for my little cousin still" said Obito with a Naruto wide smile

"So Sasuke how is my daughter?" asked Rin

"Shes find, since she started the academy while you were away she has been with her new friends all the time not making any time for me but shes happy" said Sasuke

"Do you know any of there names?" asked Obito being a overprotective dad

"Yeah, there is Hanabi Hyuuga, Konohamaru Sarutobi and some other kids" said Sasuke

"Well that's nice how are you doing I heard the chunin exams are starting are you ready" asked Obito

"Um... the 1st and 2nd part are already over and the 3rd exam is a month from now so me and my friends are all in there but I need someone to train me" said Sasuke

"Really... man I missed a lot but that's what happens when a mission takes 2 months you tend to get out of the loop, but sure I'll train you for the exams since I bet Kakashi will train Naruto so I have to make you stronger to beat my best friends student so that will show him that I am the best 8 *laughs* *smack*"Obito was interrupted by a smack by Rin

"Honey your getting into your rivalry mode again but yes Sasuke Obtio will train you for the exams since his pride will make him want to do better than Kakashi " said Rin

"Thanks Obito I won't disappoint you" said Sasuke

"Right training starts tomorrow since I need to rest and see my little girl" said Obito

"Right!" said Sasuke with some determination in his voice

**Clan compounds**

"Mom/Dad?" said the Konoha 12 minus Lee, Ten-Ten, Sakura Sasuke Neji and Naruto

"Yes?" said the parent

"Will you train me for the exams?" asked the child

"Sure but I'm going to be very tough on you" said the parent

**Training ground 9**

"Gai-sensei will you train us for the exams?" asked the whole team Gai

"Yosh! My youthful students wants to train under the great Blue Beast Maito Gai" yelled Gai with happiness about the youthfulness of his students

"Thank you Gai-sensei!" said the whole Team Gai again

"Yosh! Lets warm up with 50 laps around Konoha on our hands lets got!" said Gai already starting

"I'll follow you anywhere Gai-sensei!" said Lee following Gai-sensei

"Why do I even bother?" asked Neji to himself

"Well believe it or not but the conditioning will help in the future" said Ten-Ten following Lee and Gai

"Hn... Your right" Neji said following his team into the sunset

**Training Ground 3**

"Yep so that's the story" said Kakashi finishing his story about Naruto parents to Naruto

"So you were watching over me this whole time. And my dad was the 4th Hokage and my mom was the previous jinchuriki and two of the legendary sannin are my godparents and never even tried to raise me" asked Naruto for clarification

"...Yes" said Kakashi feeling a little bad for Naruto

"Well... that's find I mean I heard about Jiraiya and Tsunade from jiji and Tsunade wasn't fit to take care of me at the time and Jiraiya was always out of the village and you were only a kid yourself when I was born" said Naruto getting up from his position

"You mean your not mad?" Asked Kakashi

"No, I mean I the son of the 4th Hokage and my godparents are two of the sannin" said Naruto

"Well that's good I was worried for a seco- said the interrupted Kakashi

"Hey Kakashi-sensei do you have a girlfriend" asked Naruto

Um... No why you ask tha- said the interrupted Kakashi

"Just asking since it seems like I have to watch over your kid whenever he or she is born, ya know to hold up tradition" said Naruto

"What tradition are you talking about?" asked Kakashi already knowing what he is talking about

"Ya know if Jiraiya was the my dad's teacher and guardian and he was your teacher and guardian and your my teacher and guardian I should teach your kid and watch over them plus it goes white hair, blond hair, white hair, blond hair then your kid will have white hair" said Naruto looking proud too have found the pattern

"Interesting it appears I need to get a girlfriend huh to keep up the tradition huh in other words passing the Will of Fire" said Kakashi with eye smile

"Yup... so is there anyone you like Kakashi-sensei?"asked Naruto

"There is this one girl I knew since we were kids..."said Kakashi

"Who is it?" asked Naruto getting interested

"Well here name is Shizune but shes traveling with Tsunade-sama and Tsunade-sama doesn't want to come back to Konoha" said Kakashi hoping Naruto took the bait

"Well I'll go find her" said Naruto with determination in his eyes

"Well ask Hokage-sama too say if its okay then you can go but maybe I should go with you" said Kakashi

"Alright lets go!" yelled Naruto using his leaf shunshin already

'Man that kid is too easy to fool... oh well I guess you gotta still teach some things to this kid' thought Kakashi leaving in his shunshin

**Hokage's office**

'If I can get Tsunade-sama in here as the head of hospital we can have better success in our ninja' thought the Hokage after hearing Naruto's idea

"Jiraiya is here!" said the newly arrived Jiraiya

"Excellent Jiraiya you and Naruto will go etch Tsunade and bring her back home you must do it before the Chunin Exams" said the Hokage

"Hey I have a question for you Jiraiya" asked Naruto

"Shoot kid" said Jiraiya

"If a child parents dies is it up to the godparents to raise that child?" asked Naruto while the Hokage and Jiraiya eyes widen before Jiraiya got serious

"So you know huh, look I was going to do it when you were older that way I wouldn't have to take care of a baby while out on the road" said Jiraiya

"Yeah I get it you weren't qualified to take care of me but too repay me you have to teach me some new techniques for the Chunin Exams then all is forgiven" said Naruto already walking out the door

"Sure kid" said Jiraiya walking out the door following Naruto

**1 week later**

"Hey Ojisan I brought back Tsunade-obasan and Shizune-chan and Ero-sennin taught me how to use the Rasengan and started teaching the summoning jutsu along with some other jutsu's!" said Naruto now wearing the 1st Hokage's necklace which was previously Tsunade's

"Great Naruto I'm so proud of you" said the Hokage smiling at him

"Alright Oji-san see you later!" said Naruto leaving the office

**Later that day**

"Hey Naruto!" said the running Kiba

"Hey Kiba whats up?" asked Naruto turning around to see his friend

"Oh me and the other rookies were going to get some barbeque do you wanna come?" asked Kiba

"Sure I'll come by alright" said Naruto

"Alright see you later Naruto!" said Kiba running off again

"I see interesting" said Naruto looking at Kiba running off but noticed his gravity seal on his leg

**Barbeque place**

Naruto came in late being the last person there even getting there later than Sasuke

"sorry I'm late I saw a black cat so I took the long way around" said Naruto taking his seat next to Sasuke across from Sakura

"Shut up dobe we wanted to talk strategies with our opponents some of us need help" said Sasukes grabbing some meat off the grill

"Sure who's first" said Naruto getting his own plate preparing to eat

"How about Shino?" suggested Kiba

"Alright from what I found out Zaku uses airwaves with the two devices on his arms otherwise he is useless so if you can stop those you pretty much win" said Naruto while eating some barbeque

"So how would he do it?" asked Choji inhaling his separate portion of barbeque meat

"I don't know be sneaky use bugs its up to Shino" said Naruto with Shino nodding at his answer and suggested tactics

"You know I'm just going to suggest all of you guys fights now, I'm not going to help Hinata and Neji since your both here but Kiba use something with lightning on Suigetsu, Ino use your weird mind games since Karui's has a temper which you can exploit, Sakura just keep pressure on Dosu, Sasuke use your sharingan to tell the difference between Kankuro and his puppet, Lee use your speed to get past Gaara's sand guard but if he starts getting a blood lust vibe just forfeit, Shikamaru you should know what to do, Choji your probably not as strong as Akatsuchi so use your most likely superior speed, Tenten you need to not let Haku use her ice moves but if she does use multiple fire attacks to counter act them" said Naruto

**Week before exams**

**Naruto's Tree house**

"Aw man I forgot to check up on Hayate-sensei" said Naruto getting dressed to go out into the night knowing he likes the moonlight

**Meanwhile**

Kabuto and Baki were discussing the invasion and Gaara with Hayate spying on them with his transparency justu.

'I need to tell Hokage-sama quickly' thought Hayate getting ready too leave

"Oh do you wanna take out the spy or should I" said Kabuto looking Hayate's direction

"I'll do it" said Baki getting ready

'Crap!' Hayate thought immediately jumping away but with Baki fast on his trails

'Hey I found Hayate-sensei but...' thought Naruto confused at watching Hayate and the suna teams sensei fighting

When Naruto saw Hayate getting hurt he jumped in

**Wind Style:Gale Palm **Naruto cried as hew launched the attack at Baki but Baki avoided it only to get caught in Naruto's **Fire Style: Fireball jutsu ** causing him to launch himself up in the air before getting caught in it, causing Hayate to launch up and use **Leaf style: Crescent Moon Dance** on him hitting him not killing him and did a technique while touching his hand knocking him out, using this chance Naruto and Hayate used the shunshin too get to Hokages office

With Hayate telling Naruto and the Hokage news of the invasion with Hayate saying he used a mind confusion technique to think he was dead and Naruto never was there (Baki thinks it happen like the canon)

"Good job Hayate and you too Naruto I don't know why you were out this hour but you potentially saved the village, So I will tell the clan heads the news tomorrow you guys get some rest and spread the news tomorrow but don't let the enemies know alright" said the Sandaime

"But what about the other ninja from Kumo, Kiri and Iwa Hokage-sama? Asked Naruto noticing the seriousness of the situation

"We don't tell them because they are not trustworthy to us and we shouldn't risk it" answered the Hokage

We are at War!


	7. Leaf's Shadow's

Leaf's Shadows

**Day of Exams**

All of the contestants were standing in the arena with a stadium filled with civilians and ninja and the Kages in their Kages box with their bodyguards, Raikage with Darui, Mizukage with Ao, Tsuchikage with Kitsuchi, the Kazekage didn't have anyone and the Hokage had Jiraiya.

Genma was the proctor so hayate can continue to fake his death making the sand and sound ninja think there plan is find

"Alright will the first Match between Hinata and Neji Hyuuga stay down here while the others go up in the waiting area!" yelled Genma making sure everyone in the stadium heard him

The genin made it to the waiting area

"Begin!" said Genma jumping back to get out of the way

"Lets have a good match Neji" said Hinata with Byakugan out

"Yes lets show them what we got" said Neji with his Byakugan on as well

They first started going at each other with the Juken style (similar to the canon prelims) but when Hinata was getting pushed back some she jumped back unleashing her A**irplams** consecutively causing Neji to use the **Kaiten **to counter. When finished spinning Hinata used her **Water Whip **to grab Neji's leg but Neji used his hand to cut himself free, he then used a genjutsu which Hinata got out of almost immediately but that was enough time for Neji to get into his Divination to use **8 Trigrams 64 Palms**, but Hinata was able to recover fast enough and counter with her own **8 Trigrams 32 Palms** but since Neji could use more Hinata was knocked out with Neji as the victor. But Neji quickly reopen his and hers chakra points. And left for the waiting area with Hinata being taken away.

"Next March is Shino and Zaku!" yelled Genma "Begin!"

(Fight is same as canon)

Next Match Kiba vs Suigetsu

"Begin!" said Genma

Kiba started out with his **Gatsuuga ** but Suigetsu blocked it with his sword then Akamaru used his **Gatsuuga ** at Suigetsu from the back but Suigetsu's turn into water shocking most of the audience. But Kiba and Akamaru already knew this first got close to the water puddle and used a special made lightning kunai causing Suigetsu to get knocked out.

Meanwhile the Kages were discussing the past 3 matches

"So what do you think of the Hyuugas match" asked the Hokage

"Well the girl knew water justus and was fast enough to counter the boy's technique while the boy was showing resourcefulness with the genjutsu to plan his next move and they both kept a steady head throughout it all I say there Chunin material" said the Mizukage

"I agree with the Mizukage they both knew when the other was going to strike letting them attack accordingly definitely Chunin material." Said the Tsuchikage

"I agree thanks for the input now what about the match between Shino and Zaku" asked the Hokage

"Well the Zaku boy was too arrogant and couldn't stay calm at all but the Shino kid stayed calm the whole time and he planned ahead using his bugs to ruin his opponent no mercy I like it definitely Chunin material"said the Raikage

"And what about Suigetsu and Kiba?" asked the Hokage

"Well Suigetsu did a good job knowing about Kibas dog and he used his **hydrafication justu **to get away but Kiba showed he knew about his opponent and used the lightning kunai which Suigetsu wasn't prepared for but I think there both Chunin Material" said the Muzukage

Match 4 Omoi vs Kin

Omoi wins

Match 5 Karui vs Ino

"Begin!" said Genma

**Cloud Style**-said the interrupted Karui getting launched towards the wall

"Too slow!"yelled Ino knowing her opponent is hot tempered

The two went at it with sword and Kunai but Ino was using laying hidden explosive tags throughout the fight in a circle. Ino used her genjustu **Butterfly Needle Flame** making Karui think that she was surrounded by lilac flowers but they turned into explosive tags causing her to realize she is in a genjustu and broke out of it but she hadn't noticed Ino placing explosive notes all around her with Ino using her **Mind Transfer Justu ** to take control of Karui's mind saying she forfeits in Karui's place

Ino wins

Match 6 Sakura vs Dosu

(I'm Lazy Sakura Wins)

Match 7 Sasuke vs Kankuro

Kankuro Forfeits, Sasuke Wins

Match 8 Rock Lee vs Gaara

"Begin!"

Lee attacked Immediately using his goken style to try to get by Gaara's sand but Gaara was having a little difficulty thanks to Lee's far superior speed. But when seeing this going no where Lee dropped his weights and activated his seals on his legs that Naruto had made to have a fire around them not hurting him this using his speed to slip by Gaara's guard launching him using a series of kicks to continue launching him up in the air the use one last kick yelling **Leaf Hot Wind **with Gaara falling towards the ground with Genma about to yell Lee the winner Lee saw his eyes change knowing thanks to Naruto that Gaara is a jinchuriki and to not provoke him so he forfeits making Gaara win

**Kages Box**

"What was that Hokage that Lee kid pretty much defeated that kid why did he forfeit!" yelled the Raikage but not loud enough for the whole stadium too hear

"Lee can't use ninjutsu or genjutsu so he was prepared to use his taijutsu too make an impression on us too make him chunin material since if he continued you guys would have asked for more display of other abilities which Lee doesn't have" answered Jiraiya making the other Kages calm down and avoid suspicion

Match 9 Temari vs Shikamaru

"Begin!" Genma said once again

Shikamaru used his **Shadow Possession Jutsu** too try to connect to Temari but Temari already knowing this technique continue to jump back until the shadow stopped, but what she didn't know was that she was in the circle that Ino created to use on Karui and Ino had used Shikamaru's explosives to trick Karui into forfeiting but that didn't happen so they are still there causing him to make a seal to force Temari to jump up but the explosion made enough light to make his shadow extend causing him to almost connect with Temari again but came short again, this caused Temari to use her fan to blow Shikamaru away luckily she blew him towards a tree so he could hide and plan accordingly, after his plan Shikamaru did his hand seals for the **Shadow Possession Jutsu ** again and but this time he ran towards her to engage en a taijutsu fight with Temari gaining the upper hand grabbed his fist but noticed that there shadows were now intertwined with Shikamaru now using his **Shadow Strangle Justu** causing Temari too forfeit

**Kages Box**

"Smart he made her believe he had to stay at a distance so when he got close he wouldn't do his justu, and she was smart to keep pressure on him at all times but unfortunately she blew him towards the tree allowing him to plan ahead there both Chunin material" said the Mizukage wondering why the Kazekage wasn't concerned for his daughter even a little bit

**Arena**

Match 10 Akatuschi vs Choji

Choji wins

Match 11 Ten-Ten vs Haku

"Begin!" Genma said wondeing why there is so many matches

Ten-Ten and Haku were in a stalemate with Ten-Ten Kunai and Shurikens vs Haku's senbon, but when Ten-Ten started to get the upper hand, Haku used her **Demonic Ice Mirrors** but Ten-Ten came prepare using her rising twin dragons with all her weapons infused with fire chakra made the ice melt with Haku slightly burnt with Ten-Ten holding a Kunai to her neck.

Ten-Ten Wins

Match 12 Chojuro vs Samui

Tie by knockout

Match 13 Naruto vs Kurotsuchi and Deidara

"Begin!" said Genma

**Kages Box**

"So Sarutobi how will your little genin fair against my granddaughter and my top genin Deidara" asked the Tsuchikage not knowing others were listening

"I think my Naruto will do find even if its 2 on 1" said the Hokage confidently

**Arena**

Naruto immediately used his **Leaf Shunshin **to appear between both Kurotsuchi and Deidara knocking Kurotsuchi away with his** Leaf Hurricane **engaging Deidara in a taijutsu fight with Naruto clearly dominating.

"Ya know I heard that you use long range explosive style techniques so as long as I stop you from using them your pretty weak" said Naruto acting cocky

"Shut up! You know that you are in trouble when Kurotsuchi gets back here" said Deidara trying to fight off Naruto but to no avail

"Hm you say something?" said Naruto acting too much like Kakashi

Everyone looked at Kakashi getting scolded by Shizune on how he is influencing Naruto

Kurotsuchi got back up running towards Naruto and Deidara using her **Lava style: Quicklime jutsu **to separate them, causing Deidara enough time to use his clay explosives launching them like kunai at Naruto but Naruto used his **Fire Style: Phoenix flower Jutsu** to counter act them causing a huge explosives during that time Naruto used his **Earth Style:Headhunter jutsu** to go grab Deidara and drag him under only showing his head using his Shadow of the dancing leaf to appear right behind Kurotsuchi when the smoke disappeared she quickly used her chance to jump away to avoid Naruto's attack, now on opposite sides of the arena.

"So how does it feel to be the granddaughter of a Kage?" asked Naruto

"What do you mean?" asked Kurotsuchi

"I mean I think being related to a Kage people must expect big things of you one of them being the best genin but you can't even do that huh you lost to this freak huh" said Naruto pointing at Deidara's head

"Shutup!" yelled Kurotsuchi charging at him

Naruto charging as well summon one of his kunai from one of his seals and threw it while forming a **Rasengan** in his other hand, Kurotsuchi dodged the kunai but it transformed into a shadow clone right above her and Naruto used Sustitution Jutsu with it. Now his **Rasengan** slammed right into her back from above (Flying Rajin level 2 but no Hirashin just substituting with a shadow clone kunai) thus knocking her out.

"With Kurotsuchi and Deidara unable to battle Naruto wins!" said Genma

That is when feathers started to come down

All the shinobi noticed the genjutsu and dispelled

Immediately Genma was attacked by Baki while Gaara Temari and Kankuro left quickly, Sand and Sound ninja started attacking Konoha ninja, Naruto met up with his friends and immediately left to go find their sensei's they found Kakashi first.

"Kakashi-sensei what do we do?" asked Sakura watching Kakashi handle a sand ninja

"I can't think right now I'm leaving Naruto in charge" said Kakashi

"But sensei this is war we need a better -"said Naruto

"Naruto... I told you what happens when Konoha is attacked, so I need you and your friends to do what needs to be done" said Kakashi jumping off to join Gai in the distance

"What do we do captain?"asked Neji with everyone looking at him

"Fine, in Konoha the top priority is to make sure the villagers are safe but first we have mostly chunin engage the enemy to buy time so when civilians are safe thanks to the genin and chunin that's when our strongest ninja such as the jonin come out including the clan heads and push the enemy back, so Sasuke Neji Ten-Ten and Lee go after Gaara and his siblings and knock them out for interrogation but be careful Gaara is a jinchuriki and is unstable, Ino,Sakura and Choji go to the academy and make sure the students are safe and take them to the "safe spot" for them I'll leave a clone with each of you, the rest are with me were going to help repel the forces, Ino use your telepathy so we will know if someone needs help alright go!" ordered Naruto with everyone leaping off

**Academy **

The students were being escorted by Sakura and Ino while Choji was looking out for enemies and the Naruto clone looking for stragglers. After escorted the students and the civilian parents were confused that the demon brat saved there children but were thankful since realizing Naruto wasn't a demon since demons don't hold a child hand or tell them its going to be okay.

**Nara forest**

Lee stopped to take on Kankuro and Ten-Ten to take on Temari while Sasuke and Neji are taking on Gaara

Lee made easy work of Kankuro being too fast for him to be deceived by his puppetry as he tied him up to a tree knocked out and went after the others.

Ten-Ten was having trouble her long-range attacks were negated because of Temari's fan and when she tried to get in close she was blasted off by win not saying Ten-Ten didn't get good hits in by using her fire chakra against Temari's wind but Temari was more adept at it so it was favoring Temari's side. Luckily for Ten-Ten Lee showed up to help completely overwhelm Temari knocking her out in the process.

However Neji and Sasuke were having a lot of trouble even with the new help from Ten-Ten and Lee, Gaara completely overwhelmed them. By using his **Wind Style: Great Breakthrough Jutsu **launching Lee into a tree then using his sand to slowly crush Lee thus knocking him out (Sakura in the canon), Sasukes Fire justu's wasn't doing any good and Neji's juken was useless thanks to the sand but only Ten-Ten's explosives were doing any real effect but she was almost out of them. So they resorted to ask for help

**Konoha Battlefield**

Naruto's team helped Konoha push the Sand and Sound ninja back, Choji Ino and Sakura joined them quickly after they were done at the Academy. Naruto was using his toad summon Gamataifu, Gamataifu was a human sized blue toad with black clothes and white markings he carried a shield but he can throw it to make a weapon out of it, he also use Gamaken to fight off the giant snakes and he used Gamakichi to spy on what Jiraiya and the Hokage too see how they were doing. With the Ino-Shika-Cho trio now together they made quick work on multiple enemies, Shino Kiba and Hinata were doing good as well with their excellent tracking skills no enemy had the surprise advantage on them , Sakura decided to go to the Hospital to see if they need any help. The jonin were starting to come out meaning the civilians are safe. The rookies were getting more respect by the older shinobi especially Naruto since he was holding himself like a leader should with a calm to let others know to be calm, strong to assert authority, and a serious to have others stay focus, posture and he had good strategies too deal with the more challenging ninjas.

'Hey you guys we need help immediately this Gaara kid is destroying us Lee is already taken out and... Sasuke look out!... He is already in his one-tail form and is shrugging off our attacks like there nothing request is necessary e are in the Nara forest' thought Ten-Ten to whole rookie 9

'I'm on my way you guys find a way to get Lee and Sasuke and retreat I'll handle him' said Naruto getting ready

'You can't be serious Naruto he just took down Team Gai and Sasuke you are going to need more help' said Shikamaru with others agreeing

'Fine but I'm getting there first since I'm closer and faster than all of you but Shino, Kiba your with me, Hinata regroup with Ino-Shika-Cho' said Naruto getting more approval not noticing there was no response from Ten-Ten or Neji

**Nara forest **

"Aw Naruto Uzumaki mother wants your blood" said Gaara covered in his sand cloak licking his lips

"Ya know I could have been just like you all lonely everyone hating you wanting to kill them yeah I know but I found some precious people and I refuse let them get hurt when I can stop it looking at Lee , Neji, Ten-Ten and Sasuke all knocked out

"I fight for myself and only myself that's how I survived!" yelled Gaara not believing Naruto at all

"Fine I'll have to show" Naruto said getting ready

Naruto started off by using his **Water Style: Wild Water Wave** it hit Gaara but it didn't damage him but it made part of his sand wet making it mud with Naruto noticing how he was having more difficulty on moving it or his body. He then made 10 clones 7 scattered all around Gaara using **Water Style: Wild Water Wave** on him completely soaking him while the other 3 clones which happen to be **lightning clones** all tackled him then dispersing making Gaara yell in pain as the electricity went through his body making him drop the sand off Lee who was regaining consciousness. Gaara upset at the fact that Naruto made him bleed used his Jutsu. Forming Shukaku the one tail Kiba and Shino arrived to see it.

"Captain Naruto what do we do against a demon of that sized?" asked Shino with a hint of fear in his voice

'Hey Choji can you ask Gamaken to come over here I need his help and tell Gamataifu to disperse' asked Naruto using the telepathy

'On it!' said Choji

"Alright Gamaken is on his way to help but I know he used a sleeping jutsu to allow Shukaku to awaken so if we wake him up the demon is gone. So Shino get the others to safety and wake them up and wait for my orders, Kiba I need you to buy time with your **Human Beast Combination Transformation: Double-Headed Wolf**to buy time for Gamaken alright go!

**Konoha Battlefield**

The Konoha ninja were afraid of the Demon that appeared but were relieved to see Gamaken going to fight it as well as see a giant two headed wolf holding it off as well

'So that's why he chose Kiba instead of choosing Choji he didn't want our formation broken when he can use Kiba instead' thought Shikamaru looking at the two headed wolf

'Sakura can you go to the Nara forest and heal our friends there are in serious trouble' thought Ino using her telepathy

One giant battle later (I'm lazy:P )

Gaara was on the ground completely helpless as Naruto walked towards him, Gamaken got their quickly so Kiba didn't stay in his beast form for too long and went to the others, Shino woke up Team Gai and Sasuke and shortly after Sakura came by and healed all them up awaiting orders.

"Why...are you so...strong?"asked Gaara breathing heavily

"I already told you I fight for those close to me, I fight for my friends, Ya know if ya want I can be your friend since we have similar experiences and plus its important to have someone to count on" said Naruto shocking Gaara but had a slight smile

"I would like that" stated Gaara

Naruto used his shadow clones to take Gaara and his siblings to interrogation and Naruto asked his friends to meet him at the front lines.

**Konoha Battlefield:Frontlines**

"So what do you want Captain?" asked Kiba looking at all the enemies ahead

"I'm tired of this invasion we are going to end it right now no holding back! Formation K Go!" said Naruto looking dead ahead

"Right!" they all said in unison

Ino started it off by using **Mind Disturbance Jutsu **confusing all the enemies moving frantically, Choji used his **Super Expansion Jutsu **to knock away closer enemies but creating a shadow large enough for Shikamaru to use his **Shadow Possession Jutsu **to stop all enemies, allowing Ten-Ten to use he **Rising Twin Dragons** and Shino's use of **Hidden Jutsu: Beetle Tornado, **Neji and Hinata's **8 Trigrams 64 ****and 32 palms** respectively and Sakura's Genjustu and Lee's Taijustu to disable most of the enemies but Naruto used **Water Style: Ripping Torrent** in one hand and **Wind Style: Pressure Damage** with his other hand to create **Hurricane Vortex Jutsu** launching the rest back allowingSasuke to use his **Fire Style: Great Annihilation Jutsu** to incinerate the rest.

"We are the Hakages(Leaf shadows) no one can stop us!" yelled Kiba feeling proud that the war is over.


	8. Prelude to Shippuden

After War

Whats been happening after the war

Thanks to Jiraiya and later Tsunade they were able to push Orochimaru back with out Hiruzen dieing,but him retiring but Sasuke was still tempted to go by the Sound four handing him the snake summoning contract as a bribe

The Leaf's Shadows were all promoted to Chunin, Naruto now wears the standard chunin attire with him choosing a dark blue shirt and pants like Kakashi, Sasuke wore his Chunin outfit with black clothing but put the Uchiha fan instead of the uzumaki symbol no disrespect to Naruto though, Lee wears his vest over his green tights, Shikamaru wears his like Sasuke but still has the Uzumaki symbol on his but his headband is now sewed into his arm, Shino wears his under his jacket but no one can barely see it, Choji had the biggest change with him wearing his chunin vest with his staff attached to his back and wears red shinobi clothes Neji,Ino,Sakura,Hinata still wears their standard clothes but own the Chunin attire

**Months later**

Naruto and Sakura helped out at the academy helping students as assistants to Iruka the students and parents were now convinced Naruto wasn't a bad person. Even gaining the respect of other civilians, now 80% of Konoha now respects Naruto as Naruto and not the Demon thanks to an incident

_Flashback_

_One day at the academy with Iruka's class of new students that contain Konohamaru, Hanabi, Obito's daughter Natsuki, and others in that age group_

"_Alright class my assistants convince me to train you in an advance chakra control exercise" said Iruka with most of the class groaning but Hanabi smiling_

"_What is it Iruka-sensei?" asked Hanabi_

"_Well if you all go outside my assistants are waiting for you at the training area" said Iruka motioning them out the door_

_Outside_

"_Hey Naruto-sempai, Hi Sakura-sempai!" yelled the class at the sight of there favorite teachers_

"_Hey guys, we have an exercise for you to practice its called tree climbing" said Sakura_

"_But we already know how to climb tree's!" yelled Konohamaru_

"_Maybe but do you know how to do it without hands?" asked Naruto_

"_impossible" stated one of the civilian kids_

"_Nope if Sakura can demonstrate" said Naruto motioning to Sakura to show themselves_

"_Surely Naruto-kun" said Sakura walking up the tree using her chakra_

"_Cool!" said the whole class _

"_The trick is to use your chakra to stick to the tree, too little you fall off too much you blow off, well catch you if you fall so get started" said Naruto_

"_Hai!" said the whole class _

_30 minutes later_

_A shinobi was walking though the academy making his way outside_

_Outside a kunai was aimed at Konohamaru's head but Naruto caught it_

"_Why you throw a kunai at me!" yelled Konohamaru _

"_Because if we can't kill the 3rd Hokage we'll kill his grandson" stated the now revealed sound shinoi_

"_Sakura take the kids inside I'll handle him" said Naruto_

_But Naruto-_

"_No buts we need to make sure they are safe that's first priority after there safe get help I'll hold him off" commanded Naruto getting in his Goken position with his hand out and other behind him_

"_Find I'l deal with you first blondie" said the sound shinobi_

_Inside_

"_Is Naruto-sempai going to be okay by himself Sakura-sempai?" Asked Natsuki_

"_No need to worry Naruto is one of our strongest Chunin he will handle him quickly" said Sakura_

_Outside_

_The sound shinobi started by launching a barrage of kunai at Naruto but Naruto used **Substitution** to get away, with Naruto using **Leaf Hurricane** to launch the shinobi back, he then used **Shadow clone Jutsu** with 4 Naruto appearing using his** Naruto Uzuamki Barrage** knocking him out cold_

"_That was so cool Naruto-sempai" said one kid_

"_You saved us Naruto-sempai" said another kid_

_Later the kids told there parents on how Naruto-sempai saved them from a bad shinobi, and the sound shinobi was taken in interrogation_

_Flashback End_

Sakura and Hinata are now getting privately tutored by Tsunade because of their perfect chakra control. Sakura learning Tsunade's super human strength and Hinata is learning more advanced medical ninjutsu.

Ino was learning more about poisons from Anko and interrogation techniques from Ibiki.

Shikamaru Choji Kiba and Shino were just improving there own skills and expanding upon them with their parents and sensei's (Asuma and Kurenai)

Naruto with his temporary job at the academy he also goes to Mount Myoboku to learn sage mode with the toads, and watches over Shizune that is now pregnant with Kakashi's baby (they work fast dang!) named Kouhei since they know its a female. He even is visited by his god father Jiraiya and they spend time together as an godson and godfather should, he is also finding a way to get rid of the caged bird seal on Neji

Neji is doing his best to impress his clan by learning new abilities and improving his old ones, to be free from his clan

___"When captured birds grow wiser, they try to open the cage with their beaks. They don't give up, because they want to fly again."-_ ___"When captured birds grow wiser, they try to open the cage with their beaks. They don't give up, because they want to fly again."_

Lee and Tenten are helping each other in their respective specialties, Lee helping Tenten's taijutsu and Tenten helping Lee's kenjutsu skills

Outside Konoha

Haku and Zabuza were killed in result of past actions against the village ordered by the council of Kiri

Suigetsu acquired Zabuza's sword after his death now he and Chojuro were the mist only loyal 7 swordsmen

Omoi, Karui and Samui trained harder for the next chunin exams

Kurotsuchi ramped up her training after the embarrassing battle with Naruto

Deidara went rogue after the chunin exams felt no need to stay and later joined a mercenary group

Gaara,Kankuro, and Temari had regular family bonding having Gaara becoming more friendly as well training in there abilities, he helps around the village and excels in every mission making them more familiar with Gaara than the demon inside him, causing the village to already make Gaara tokubetsu jonin in defense. With Temari and Kankuro having field promotion making them Chunin

**Relationships**

Neji is not looking into love he wants to train in his own skills so he can impress the Hyuuga eders before seeking a girlfriend

Lee and Tenten since the fight with Gaara helped Tenten realized that she could have possibly lost Lee and that Lee is always there for her and his determination is what made her the shinobi today so she decided to take action and ask him out it also benefits Lee since she can handle his youthfulness making them the dynamic duo on and off the battlefield

After a mission to Waterfall Village Naruto Shino Neji and Ino successfully negotiated with their leader Shibuki to have Fuu the 7 tail jinchuriki to join Konoha so that the people can feel more at ease and less likely to be attacked and with Fuu's love for bugs thanks to the 7 tails within her, her and Shino got along quite well even starting a relationship.

Kiba and Hinata were doing alright Hinata is still not out of her shell but Kiba is helping and it helps since she just adores Akamaru they aren't a couple but can be mistaken to be one

Shikamaru is not pursuing a relationship since in his words "too troublesome" but doesn't mean he is not interested in someone

Choji and Ino were getting closer when Ino approved of Choji's new attire plus with his usual kindness making them grow closer but there acting more like best friends than boyfriend and girlfriend

Sasuke is not looking for a girlfriend feeling its not important until he kills Itachi so he trains with Obito regularly

Sakura wants a certain shinobi we know well but hasn't found the time to ask him out since he has been so busy with his responsibilities

Naruto has not been seeking a relationship thanks to his new found responsibilities but not saying he doesn't want one or needs one

**Story start**

**Hokage's office**

"So you want me to be the 5th Hokage" said the person

"Yes this attack showed me that I'm getting to old for this, and Jiraiya and Tsunade refused to take over so you are more suited for this position" said the 3rd Hokage

"Are you sure there isn't anybody else for this" said the person

"I'm sure, so now Kakashi Hatake I the Sandaime Hokage appoint you the Godaime (5th) Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village" said Sarutobi

"I'll do my best" said Kakashi

After Kakashi's inauguration a week later he is in the council office

"Alright we are hear to discuss Sasuke Uchiha" said one of the council members

"Yes Sasuke Uchiha is a target for Orochimaru" said Hiashi

"We need him hidden so Orochimaru won't try to take him again" said Choza

"We could have him in Anbu" suggested Tsume

"No he is too young he will stand out from the rest" said Inoichi

"We could send him on a training trip for awhile" suggested Kakashi

"Excellent but who should we send him with" asked Shibi

"How about Anko Mitarashi and Obito Uchiha, Anko can help him in his newly found snake summons and Obito in the Uchihas jutsu's and Sharingan" said Shikaku

"Good but Sasuke won't voluntarily leave the village we need something to motivate him out" said Kakashi

"How about telling him its mission to kill his brother Itachi with Anko and Obito teaching him on the way and he can't come back until Itachi is dead or is held hostage" said Danzo wanting Itachi dead or under his control

"Good now what about our relationship with the Sand village" said Kakashi

"We should proceed with an alliance with caution since they were under the influence of Orochimaru as there Kazekage" said Shikaku with others nodding

"Now what should we do with our two jinchuriki the kyuubi and nanabi?" asked one of the elders

"Yes we wouldn't want to risk the beast running free like the sand's jinchuriki did" said the other elder

"Fuu seal allows her to use wings but otherwise she is nor influence by the nanabi at all and the nanabi has no known attempts at breaking out and Jiraiya-sama checks her seal regularly, while Naruto his situation is different..."said Kakashi with others accepting Fuu

"How is Naruto's situation different" asked Hiashi

"Well the fourth made Naruto's seal so that he is always absorbing the kyuubi's chakra slowly which explains his faster healing" said Kakashi

"Good, but has the kyuubi made any attempts to escape" asked one of the elders

"Again no known attempts but Jiraiya-sama says that Naruto has the ability to absorb all of the kyuubi's chakra all at once" said Kakashi

"Well can he do it now? This way we have the complete power of the kyuubi's chakra" asked one of the civilians who were being awfully quiet

"He could but the catch is that Naruto will have to briefly open the seal and battle the kyuubi inside his mind so Jiraiya-sama wants Naruto to complete his training with the toads before he does that and he will do it away from the village just in case" said Kakashi with the others nodding in acceptance

"Alright meeting adjourned" said Kakashi with him and the others getting up and leaving

**1 week later**

Hokage Monument

"You know you could have told the others you were leaving" said Naruto looking at the village

"Maybe but it would take too long" said Sasuke looking at the village as well

"I guess, you know were going to miss you" said Naruto

"I'm going to miss everyone as well but if I see them all I'm going to regret it more" said Sasuke

"I understand" said Naruto

"Well Obito says I should be gone for a few years since Itachi is impossible too find apparently" said Sasuke

"Yeah...Okay how about this lets make a deal by the time you get back I will be jonin and you will find a "significant other" then we will have an all out fight alright" said Naruto

"I'll take you up on that offer and raise you, if you get a team and I'll find someone with a bloodline and bring them back to Konoha" said Sasuke

"You know you have the hard part" said Naruto

"Yo should know its better to aim high" said Sasuke

"You better keep in touch aright" said Naruto

"of course and you better keep me updated with the village and our friends" said Sasuke

"Deal, well its time for you to go well see ya" said Naruto

"Yeah see ya later" said Sasuke giving each other a bro hug with him vanishing in a shunshin

_'When the tree leaves dance, one shall find flames. The fire's shadow will illuminate the village, and once again, tree leaves shall bud anew.' Naruto quoted the Third Hokage in his head with a smile on his face_

**Next time on Leaf Style: Naruto Uzumaki**

**We venture into the Shippuden saga**

**Stay tuned**


	9. Kazekage Rescue Mission

Leaf Style Shinobi Naruto Uzumaki ch 9

Kazekage Rescue Mission

**3 Years Later**

"Get me Leaf Shadow 1,2,3 and 6" said Kakashi in his Hokage seat

"Yes sir" said one of the Anbu

Naruto, Neji Shikamaru and Shino appeared

"What do you need sensei?" asked Naruto

"Well Kazekage Gaara has been kidnapped by the Akatsuki and the Sand needs our assistance go to Suna receive the location and I'll have Leaf Shadow 7,8 10, 11 Sai and possibly 5 if he comes back from his mission on time alright go as soon as possible dismissed" said Kakashi watching them disappear in a shunshin 'I can't believe there all jonin already I guess they have gotten better in the past 3 years

**Road to Suna**

"So shika what are you gonna do when you see Temari again" asked Naruto

"Good question but we should focus on rescuing Gaara" said Shikamaru

"Your right if you rescue her brother she'll love you forever" said Neji

"Not now Neji" said Shikamaru

"They are right. Why? Because the reasoning is correct" said Shino making Shikamaru jump faster threw the trees

30 minutes later

**Suna office**

"Ah Naruto, Shikamaru good to see you again but we need to get back to business the Akatsuki captured Gaara and went southwest we need you to hurry they haven't gotten to far" said Baki

"Right!" they said disappearing in a shunshin

**Grassy Area near Suna village**

They ran into Sasori and Deidara with Deidara clay bird holding Gaara who is unconscious, they separated Sasori and Deidara, Shino and Shikamaru held off Sasori while Naruto and Neji tried to free Gaara from Deidara,then Leaf shadow 7,8,10, 11 Sai and 5 came in for backup aka Sakura, Hinata, Kiba Tenten and Lee came in for backup with Deidara and Sasori realizing there outnumbered and away from reinforcements they released the Kazekage and retreated, but unlucky for them Sai sketched a good image of both and Shikamaru wrote down both of their abilities, Later when Gaara woke up he thanked Naruto and the others for their help, they traveled back to Suna everyone cheered for the Leaf Shadows and Gaara for being alright, later they left and returned to Konoha

**Hokage Tower**

"Mission complete Hokage-sama" said Shikamaru

"Good job! You all receive an A-rank mission pay" said Kakashi "Your dismissed"

"So Naruto you wanna do something later on" asked Sakura trying to use her puppy dog eyes to persuade him

"Sorry Sakura I promised Konohamaru and his friends to help in their training as for the chunin exams in 6 months" said Naruto with his hands behind his head

"Um how about after that?" asked Sakura getting a little desperate

"Sorry I have to help Ero-sennin and Tsunade with something" said Naruto

"Well after that?" Sakura asked

"I promised that I'll help babysit Kouhei since Shizune is on a mission" said Naruto

"I can help with that" said Sakura with a smile on her face

"Alright but I warn her she's super hyper it will be hard to keep track of her" said Naruto

"That's fine see you then" said Sakura catching up to Ino and Tenten

"So did Naruto agree to going on a date with you" asked Tenten

"No he was busy but were gonna babysit Kouhei together" said Sakura being dejected

"Well theres goes our plans for a triple date" said Ino

"Oh well I guess I shouldn't complain his life had gotten really busy since he became chunin and now hes jonin, plus hes working with Ero-sennin on the kyuubi thing" said Sakura

"Right..." said Tenten with an o look on he face

"Well see ya later" said Sakura running off

**With Naruto**

"Naruto-kun can we have a youthful challenge now" said Lee with fire in his eyes

"Sorry I had to make too many excuses to Sakura so I can't make any to you, I'm going to do the kyuubi thing today so I didn't want her to worry plus Sasuke's going to be back soon so I need to make sure I'm ready" said Naruto going to find Jiraiya

**Senju Compound**

"Hey Ero-sennin I'm ready are you and Tsunade ready" said Naruto

"Yep and we brought someone else too" said Jiraiya with someone walking next to him

"jiji?!" said Naruto

"Yes Naruto I'm gonna help you against the kyuubi" said Hiruzen

"Well lets go" said Tsunade

They put their hands on Naruto while he was meditating pulling all of them in Naruto Mindscape

**Naruto's Mindscape**

"_**Well Naruto you come here to take my challenge and where are those others that you brought you here" said Kyuubi**_

"Don't worry about them" said Naruto

'Remember Naruto we can only help you one at a time or it will be too much strain on your brain' thought Tsunade to Naruto

After the epic 4 vs 1 battle between Naruto, Tsunade, Jiraiya and Hiruzen vs Kyuubi, and an emotional talk between Naruto and Minato and Kushina,

**Senju Compound **

Naruto in KCM was looking at himself in his chakra cloak while Jiraiya was talking with Hiruzen, Tsunade went up to Naruto

"So how does it feel?" asked Tsunade putting her hand on Naruto's shoulder

"Like I'm overflowing with power" said Naruto

"So how the talk with your parents go?" asked Tsunade

"I went awesome, My dad told me about the masked man, and he told the trick to the Hiraishin, and my mom told me about how I was born, her chakra chains, and she loves me" said Naruto with a tear down his face

"You miss them don't you" asked Tsunade with a sad look on her face

"Yeah my parents are dead but my family is right here" said Naruto hugging Tsunade

'Well I guess I can watch out for him for you a little longer Kushina but I feel something bad will happen' thought Tsunade

**Meanwhile at village gate**

"Its good to be back come along Karin we need to meet with the Hokage" said the voice

"Right Sasuke let's go" said Karin

"Well me and Obito will head back to our places" said Anko

Sasuke Karin Obito and Anko are back in Konoha

* * *

**Gaara not dead, Sasuke and others back in Konoha**

**Not my best but I'm mixing up endings with my other story**

**If you want pm me or in review section ideas of how you would want it to go from here**


	10. Hidan and Kakuzu arc

Ch 10

Hidan and Kakuzu Arc featuring Itachi and Kisame

**Village Gate**

"Sasuke is that you?" said Neji

"Hey Hyuuga whats going on" said Sasuke walking with Neji

"Well it seems your only one not to make jonin in the time period you were gone

"Care to be more specific" said Sasuke annoyed at the vague answer

"Well, I shouldn't say this but Tenten joined Anbu, and I joined became Jonin with Lee and he is building his own Dojo Sakura and Hinata work at the hospital, Shino being head of Anbu and he proposed to Fuu awhile ago, Kiba is the head of the tracking division, Ino is the head of poison and herbs and in the Intel division, Choji is the food manager, Hinata is preparing to be clan head allowing Hanabi to grow up normally, and Shikamaru is our Jonin Commander" said Neji

"Well what about Naruto?" asked Sasuke curious what his best friend was doing these past 3 years

"Naruto is the top jonin in the village, he is the only sixth hokage candidate, he trains his 2 man team of Konohamaru and Hanabi under the name Team 12, he is a toad sage, he is the Hokage's bodyguard, he's beat Kakashi in Ninjutsu, Gai-sensei in Taijustu and Kurenai in Genjutsu, oh he is starting up a police force but it needs a head and theres more" said Neji

"Wow well I need to get involved I can't have Naruto beat me too much" said Sasuke finally approaching Hokage tower

"Yeah well see you later" said Neji walking in

**Hokages Office **

"We have word that there are 4 Akatsuki around in the land of fire, I'm sending three teams too repel and kill if able the Akatsuki"

"What are the three teams Kakashi" asked Asuma

"Team one is consisted of Asuma, Shikamaru, Choji and Ino you guys are going to the east these two Akatsuki are unknown to us so proceed with caution"

"Team two is Gai Lee Tenten and Neji your target is Kisame Hoshigaki"

"Team three is Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke" said Kakashi at the perfect time Sasuke open the door

"Hey guys whats up" said Sasuke with a smirk on his face

After a quick reunion with Sasuke and everyone and an introduction with Karin

"Like I was saying team three is Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke your target is Itachi Uchiha"said Kakashi watching Sasuke's eyes narrow

"So he finally comes out of hiding huh" said Sasuke

"Right you all are to leave as soon as possible, Karin the assistant will tell you where to go for registration and Sasuke we have a chunin vest for you" said Kakashi pulling up a chunin vest

**East Land of fire**

"So we should only learn their abilities and retreat if possible right" said Choji wearing his Jonin attire which was red pants and shirt with jonin vest on

"Right and if we can't we call for back up with my telepathy" said Ino wearing her jonin attire which was a faded blue pants and shirt with a jonin vest on

"We will go with Asuma at point Choji right behind him I'm in middle with Ino in back" said Shikamaru said wearing his standard attire on (Shippudden)

"But Shikamaru that's attacking formation maybe we should be in a more defensive situation we don't know what there abilities are" said Asuma

"No worries Asuma we can handle it" said Shikamaru with a cocky smirk on

**West land of fire**

"So when we meet Kisame and Itachi we split them up with Team 2 taking on Kisame and Team 3 with Itachi right" said Naruto hearing a chorus of rights he nodded

"Remember Naruto Sakura, Itachi is mine you only interfere if I'm gonna die or you see something I don't see got it" said Sasuke seeing Naruto nod and Sakura being hesitant but nodding

**East land of fire**

Team one met up with the two akatsuki members revealed to be Hidan and Kakuzu

Choji immediately tried to use his Human Boulder Jutsu but Kakuzu easily dodged saying he'll just leave it to Hidan, Ino and Asuma tried to engage in taijutsu with Hidan but he easily dodged them, it got difficult when Shikamaru's shadow was added but he kept his distance,Hidan managed to nick Asuma's cheek with his scythe, and set up his ritual which was unknown to to Team one

Shikamaru finally got Hidan in his shadow but Hidan was resisting better than expected, meanwhile Choji was trying to hit Kakuzu who just kept dodging and easily sidestepped him and knocked him out with a chop to the neck prompting Asuma to go and help, Shikamaru's shadow faded allowing Hidan to perform the ritual and sliced his leg making Asuma fall down since his leg is now sliced as well, Ino seeing what was happening suggested they retreat, but Shikamaru was trying to get as much info as possible, but his info gathering allowed Hidan to make the final blow on himself in the heart but he unknown to everyone missed and just scratched his heart making Asuma in a fatal condition

Hidan and Kakuzu retreated hearing word from HQ, and with Choji finally waking up, Asuma thinking he was dying said his last words to his team

"Ino, you are strong willed, and dependable. Chōji and Shikamaru, they are total goof-offs. Keep them in line. And, don't let Sakura continue to beat you. In ninjutsu, or romance.

"Chōji, you're a kind man who cares for his comrades. That's why… you'll become a shinobi more powerful than everyone else. Be more confident in yourself. And… maybe diet a little."

"And Shikamaru. You're so smart… and have great sense as a shinobi. You could definitely become Hokage. But… you're too lazy… You'd probably hate it. I never even beat you once at shōgi… Ah, yes… Remember our talk about the King?…The "kings" are the unborn children who will grow up to take care of the leaf. One is still in Kurenai's womb… hers and my child. Take care of my "king"!"

"I want one last smoke."

Shikamaru sweared next time will be different and he will avenge Asuma

Team one mission at stalling enemy and repel them back success but at a horrible price, new info obtained

**West Land of fire**

Team two fell into a trap where they had to fight there doppelgangers but all but Gai had to fight there doppelganger since Kisame wanted Gai to himself by himself with no help, Gai and Kisame fight was a lot like the anime/manga but with no interference with Tenten Neji and Lee, Lee, Tenten and Neji realized they couldn't beat themselves deciding to switch with Lee fighting Neji clone, Neji fighting clone Tenten and Tenten fighting clone Lee, this now out of the way The rest of Team two were able to save Gai from a fatal blow causing Kisame to retreat

Mission success new info obtained

**With Team three**

The battle was a lot like the manga/anime with them being overly matched but with Obito's training in fire jutsu he was able to outmatch Itachi in fire but Itachi's Amateratsu easily even it out, Sasuke asked Naruto to make **Fire Style: Great Dragon Fire Jutsu** and aim it to the sky, Naruto did and when Sasuke asked Sakura to restrain Itachi with a paralysis technique she did now Itachi stared death in his face as Sasuke used all the fire making a thunderstorm enabling him to use his greatest technique **Kirin** to stike Itachi now with Itachi dead Sasuke fell out being so tired, but Itachi was covered in his susano'o armor walking slowly to Sasuke and his friends to tell him something

"Sasuke I'm sorry I was a horrible brother but I need to tell you the truth about the Uchiha clan massacre" said Itachi

Itachi proceeded to tell Sasuke Naruto and Sakura the truth of the Uchiha clan with how third hokage told him to kill the clan to prevent a civil war within Konoha and how he wasn't alone in the massacre saying the man in the mask was Madara Uchiha

"Sasuke take my eyes this way you can grow stronger to protect those that are close to you *cough* *poking Sasuke's head* sorry Sasuke, this is it" said Itachi falling back now dead

"Sakura implant me Itachi's eyes then were going back to Konoha"

Mission success new info obtained

**Konoha Hospital**

"I saved Gai but Asuma..." said Tsunade being interrupted by a door opening

"Naruto now is not the time!" yelled Ino

"But I can save Asuma-sensei" Naruto said shocking the others in the room which consisted of Kurenai, Ino Choji, Shikamaru, Tsunade and Asuma in bed

"What how? Asked Tsunade

"The kyuubi said if I flow his chakra into Asuma's heart the regeneration effect will help his heart" said Naruto

"But Naruto you haven't mastered the kyuubi's chakra yet" said Choji but shut up when Naruto turned golden in his chakra cloak

Naruto went up to Asuma and poured his chakra onto Asuma's heart area, not long after Asuma woke up coughing and immediately stopped when Kurenai was choking him with a hug


	11. Preparing for Rematches

Hidan and Kakuzu arc featuring Itachi and Kisame

Ch 11

**Asuma's Hospital room**

"Now that is taken care of until Asuma recovers you need a temporary 4th member AT LEAST if your going to go after them again" said Tsunade

"Do you guys have anyone in particular" asked Naruto

"We actually have a variety of options" said Shikamaru

"You do want to tell me in my office to see if there available or not" said Tsunade

"Right" team Asuma minus Asuma

While they all minus Asuma and Kurenai shunshin to her hospital office

**Tsuande's Office**

"Well first we were going to add Naruto since he can help with the Kakuzu guy since we don't know his abilities yet" said Choji

"Can't I have training to do in the kyuubi chakras but once I can find time I'll help as soon as I can" said Naruto

"We were going to add Sasuke since this would be a good way to get him back into the flow of things" said Ino

"He can't either after the mission with Itachi he needed to find answers so he is busy with jiji" said Naruto

"Well that leaves only two choices" said Shikamaru sighing

"Who would that be" said Tsunade

"We could get the whole team kurenai to deal with kakuzu while we deal with hidan, or we can get team gai except for Gai-sensei to help as well" said Shikamaru not liking dealing with to many members

"Well I'm not sure for team gai since they just got back as well but team kurenai should be fine" said Tsunade

"Alright we should meet up with kiba and them to see if they can help train with us" said Shikamaru as he choji and Ino shunshin away

Naruto decided to justu walk out, he walked out and met up with Jiraiya

"Hey ero-sennin whats up?" asked Naruto

"Stop calling me that!, anyway I was going to say that I'm leaving on a mission to rain and it deals with the akatsuki and I might not get back" said Jiraiya putting on his serious mask

"Then you should take me with you-"

"Now they say this is most powerful member their leader I know you can take on Kakashi now but I don't want to risk them being too strong for me and you getting captured because I was being careless, so I want you to finish your training on your own" said Jiraiya

"Hmph fine but you gotta promise me something" said Naruto

"What is it?"

"If things get too tough reverse summon back to Mount Myoboku since your the only family member alive I have and I don't want to lose you to the stupid Akatsuki" said Naruto putting his head down to hide his emotions

"I promise kid, besides I am your sensei I can't have my student doing better than me yet" said Jiraiya putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder

"Alright"

Tsunade saw this out her window and sh left to make sure she caught Jiraiya before he left

Gai's hospital room

"Lee you shouldn't beat yourself over this we saved him that's what matters" said Tenten trying to comfort her boyfriend

"I know Tenten but it feels like nothing changed I wasn't strong enough to beat myself but I know Gai-sensei could beat me then we could of- I could of stopped him from being in this state" said Lee

"Then you have to grow stronger you proven even though you have no ninjutsu or genjutsu your a jonin even making it in Anbu-" said Neji looking at his best friend and rival

"But what can I do to get better, Gai-sensei said I mastered my taijutsu, and I can now go to the sixth gates without too much fatigue after wards I have mastered the lotus techniques what can I do?" asked Lee

"Just do what you always do train like you and Gai-sensei do" said Tenten

"Tenten I'm seventeen I can't keep doing that until my body is in its prime so if I keep doing that I'm going to overexert myself" said Lee

"Kisame is a kenjutsu user who also uses water jutsu's, his sword samehada eats chakra, making you the best person to challenge him, but his water jutsus are all of high rank we need to get you used to water then you can improve" said Neji

"Your right Neji that's why you and Tenten are going to help me, now onward to the lake" said Lee running off leaving dust behind him

'He still never changes' thought Neji shaking his head with a smirk

'that's my Lee' thought Tenten chasing off after her boyfriend

**Village Gate**

"your going to face the person who keeps the Akatsuki, and your just going to waltz in their base" said Tsunade sitting on a bench ahead of Jiraiya

"yep I should get going" said Jiraiya making sure he has everything he needs

"Take me with you" said Tsunade

"..."

"Take me with you I need to make sure your okay" said Tsunade

"I can't" said Jiraiya not bothering to look into her face

"And why not I'm a sannin as well I can keep up with you" said Tsunade feeling irritated that he thinks she is too weak

"Its not that, its like what I told Naruto this is the most powerful member so I don't want to take the risk, plus this is also a stealth mission so we need only one person for this, besides your needed here in Konoha"

"Shizune can watch over things in the hospital" said Tsunade

"I just don't want to lose you so end of story" said Jiraiya putting his hands on her shoulders

"!"

"I know I can never take Dans place but I still love you and I couldn't bare the sight of you dead before my eyes and it was my fault" said Jiraiya

"...Nice try I'm going, let's go" said Tsunade walking off ahead

'Shes gonna get me killed' thought Jiraiya shaking his head then proceeding after Tsunade

* * *

**Yup got you guys a double feature**

**andif your wondering why I haven't uploaded this as fast as I usually do is because I'm getting my stories confused with my other story primary step so unless you guys don't mind that some stuff might be the same on both stories I need to sort things out**


End file.
